


Las palabras y las ideas pueden cambiar el mundo

by mirambella



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU Crosssover, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Poetry, Rebellion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1959. Un año después de la muerte de Neil, Keating consigue trabajo como profesor en París, en una academia llena de chicos con sueños y libertades.</p><p>O Como las historias se acaban repitiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. París, un año después

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Los personajes están adaptados a su época aunque se intenta mantener su esencia. Ciertas cosas pueden cambiar según la situación. Vamos, lo que es un AU
> 
> Perdonadme si cometo sacrilegio, First Time here y con un crossover de dos de mis películas más inspiradoras (son palabras mayores)
> 
> Escrito para Nowhere1girl en el meme "What prompt ever" de Lj. Su idea.

 

             Era una suerte que hubiera encontrado un sitio nuevo para enseñar, en Europa, en París para ser exactos, aunque su francés nivel conversación no estuviera a la altura de su francés recitado.

             Había estudiado en Oxford, conocía bien las tradiciones del viejo continente y si se trataba de colegios conservadores y elitistas las cosas no eran muy distintas a New Hampshire. Las mismas reglas en escenarios diferentes.

             Podría no haberlo aceptado. Tras la muerte de Neil sabía que se miraría cada paso que diera con lupa, pero Keating no podía evitar ser un optimista.

                                                         

             La academia Wignan para chicos se encontraba a las afueras de París, pero aún conservaba la silueta de la ciudad sobre sus paredes, la sensación de grandeza en forma de dos torres blancas que databan del siglo XVIII. Estas se rodeaban de jardines espaciosos y bucólicos, muy típicos en las grandes casas francesas.

             A pesar de que los chicos estaban internos durante la semana, la cercanía con la ciudad les hacía respirar un aire de libertad que si bien era falso, pues debían avisar de cada paso que daban, suavizaba sus caracteres y la relación que tenían entre ellos.

             Keating se abrió paso entre el gran portón y se paró en el espacioso patio digno de un palacio esperando ser conducido a su nueva habitación. Su maleta era humilde y básica, un diccionario en la mano indicaba que no se encontraba precisamente en su zona de confort.

             Esperó hasta que un hombre alto y fornido con paso militar bajó la gran escala que daba al balcón de la primera planta y se paró junto a él.

-       ¿Señor Keating? –su voz era grave y autoritaria y el hombre sólo pudo asentir-. Soy el director Javert. Le acompañaré a su habitación y le presentaré al resto del claustro. En unos minutos tendremos nuestra primera reunión.

-       Tienen un campus muy bonito. Me imagino que la poesía estará a la orden del día. Hay tanta calidad en este país. Me temo no estar a la altura con mi francés –se disculpó amablemente y en un digno francés.

-       Nuestra intención al contratarle es adaptar a los chicos al mundo. Nos gustaría que fueran bilingües. Sabe que Inglaterra es una fuerte potencia en industria y comercio –la cara de Javert no cambió ni un ápice al dirigirse a él. Obvió el tema de la poesía como si no se estuviera dirigiendo a un profesor de literatura. Si quería un traductor lo podía haber encontrado con facilidad.-. He escuchado que estudió en Oxford, ¿Cómo fue la experiencia?

 

                                                 ….

 

             Nunca había logrado acostumbrarse a la sensación del primer día de clase, a esa primera impresión, y el hecho de que aún le produjera mariposas en el estómago le demostraba lo mucho que amaba enseñar. Las intenciones de Javert habían quedado claras. Quería que alternara entre el inglés y el francés y que su curso fuera dirigido más hacia la parte histórica de la literatura clásica que hacia la escritura en sí.

             Keating nunca entraba a una nueva clase pensando que en ella no habría almas sensibles dispuestas a liberar todo su potencial. Cada alumno era único y tenía por tanto un sello característico, una habilidad, pero siempre podría utilizarlo como forma de expresión. Tomó el pomo de la puerta en sus manos y recordó una frase. “No escribimos y leemos poesía porque sea hermosa. Escribimos y leemos poesía porque somos humanos y el humano tiene pasiones”

             Abrió la puerta descubriendo a unos veinte jóvenes vestidos con el escudo de la escuela, las corbatas bien atadas y las chaquetas rojas y negras estrictamente colocadas. Caminó hacia la tarima en dos zancadas abriéndose paso entre los pupitres y antes de si quiera presentarse hizo lo que mejor sabía.

 

 “tu es l’horreur de la nuit  
Je t’aime comme on râle  
Tu es faible comme la mort  
  
Je t’aime comme on délire  
Tu sais que ma tête e meurt  
Tu es l’immensité, la peur  
  
Tu es belle comme on tue  
Le cœur démesuré j’étouffe  
Ton ventre est nu comme la nuit »

 

 _«  Tu eres el horror de la noche. Te amo como agonizo. Tú eres débil como la muerte. Te amo igual que deliro. Dices que mi cabeza ha muerto. Tú eres la inmensidad, el miedo. Tú eres bella como matar, el corazón inmenso se ahoga. Tu vientre está desnudo como la noche_ ”

 

-       ¿Alguien sabe de quién es esto? –dijo de repente tras terminar de recitar con pasión y esmero.

      Una mano se levantó en la sala. Juraría que había algún joven que se había quedado sin respiración.

-       ¿Si, señor…?

-       Prouvaire.

-       ¿Le gusta la poesía, señor Prouvaire? –el chico rubio y algo avergonzado asintió.

-       Es de Georges Bataille, señor.

-       Oh esto se merece una merienda. Denle el último Croissant – dramatizó el profesor con algo de teatralidad. Gracias a Dios el muchacho sonrió.- Soy el profesor Keating. Están en lo cierto, no soy francés. Soy americano, casi británico, un poco irlandés y su nuevo profesor de Literatura. No voy a instarles a dar palmas, pero sepan la suerte que han tenido porque en un año no sólo sabrán quién era el señor Bataille sino que aprenderán a pensar por sí mismos.

-       ¿Y en qué ayuda la poesía al pensamiento racional? –se escuchó una voz contundente en la segunda fila. Keating se volvió como un resorte. Parecía escuchar las mismas palabras que había oído un año antes y el recuerdo de Neil Perry le hizo estremecerse.

El profesor se paró ante el pupitre del joven sin intentar acorralarlo. A diferencia de sus compañeros llevaba la corbata algo suelta y se sentaba sin esa rigidez impuesta de los que habían sido educados estrictamente. Keating sonrió. Adoraba a los libre-pensantes aunque le llevaran la contraria.

-       Bueno, la poesia no es derecho, ni economía, ni política –bajó la vista y sintió que los ojos azules lo seguían, intentando absorber cada palabra de la respuesta. Sólo había curiosidad en ellos -. Pero cuando un ser humano está sólo y piensa en la injusticia o en la muerte tiene demasiadas preguntas como para dejarlas pasar, ¿no cree?

-       ¿Y como ayudará en ello al mundo? -. El joven que tenía delante parecía inteligente y desde luego sabía qué preguntar.

-       Todos los que queremos un mundo mejor es porque somos capaces de sentir lo que otros sienten y necesitamos un modo de expresarlo.

El chico se quedó dubitativo durante unos segundos, como si realmente necesitara todas las respuestas del universo. Se apartó los rizos dorados de la cara y escudriñó a Keating en una batalla de miradas.

-       Aprendan a vivir –dijo Keating fijándose en el pupitre de detrás en el que un joven de aspecto aniñado y pecoso parecía ausente -. O parecerán cadáveres.

Se oyeron unas risitas al fondo y el profesor puso una mano sobre el pupitre.

-       ¿Se encuentra bien?

-       Está enamorado –se escuchó una voz lejana y la cara del chico pasó a ser de un rojo carmesí. El chico de delante bufó.

-       ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué parece que está usted pasando la gripe?

-       Nuestro Don Juan no cree que ella se haya fijado.  La muchacha debe ser invidente si piensa eso-. Un atisbo de burla envolvió las palabras del chico que había hablado.

-       ¡Excelente! Una referencia literaria señor…

-       Grantaire, pero me llaman R.

-       Que contundente.  Diría que no cree en el amor…

-       Diría que mi amigo debería hacer algo que no incluyera arrastrarse por los pasillos. Por cierto ¿Va a empezar el libro, o lo usaremos para calzar las mesas?

 

             Las manecillas del reloj hicieron que esas palabras se perdieran en el aula. Los jóvenes recogieron sus libros como si la idea de marcharse a una clase desde luego mucho más seria y aburrida los hastiara profundamente. El chico pecoso de la tercera fila tardó más  que los demás en abandonar el aula.

-       Lo siento, no he querido humillarle señor…

-       Pontmercy.

-       Sepa que quiero ayudarle – dijo en un tono amable y conciliador. No podía obviar un corazón atormentado aunque supiera por experiencia que podía tener problemas si se implicaba demasiado -. Sé cuanto es capaz de sentir una joven alma y como puede consumirse con un solo gesto.

-       Nos hemos visto pocas veces. Sólo miradas. Casi siempre está su padre delante, es muy protector, sabe? Es un amigo de mi abuelo y me da miedo estropear su relación con mi torpeza. No tiene importancia.

-       Seguro que para usted sí.

 

                                          …..

      A las ocho el comedor se llenó del bullicio digno de un mercado. Los chicos salieron de sus clases extracurriculares o de la sala de estudio intercambiando opiniones sobre el inicio del curso, haciendo crecer el hambre mientras se acomodaban en las mesas a esperar la primera cena del año.

Había una mesa en especial que destilaba agitación y nerviosismo. Los chicos de último curso hacían planes con los libros abiertos, mapas extendidos que ocupaban casi toda la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Javert.

-       Podríamos escaparnos por la noche e ir al café –explicó Combeferre, un chico meticuloso de notas brillantes.-. Javert no aceptará nuestra asociación, ya nos tiene en el punto de mira.

-       Es arriesgado.

-       Podríamos ir y leer poesía -. Sugirió Jehan. Keating le había dado el valor para reconocer que le gustaba escribir –llenar las calles de citas sobre nuestra oposición a llevar soldados a Vietnam, la defensa de la quinta república, la aceptación de la mujer en colegios bilingües…

-       Eso me gustaría mucho –añadió Courfeyrac, un chico hablador que siempre iba con Marius Pontmercy.

-       ¿Tú que piensas, Enjolras?

El chico miró hacia la mesa común recordando la clase de aquella mañana con Keating y las respuestas que le había dado.

-       Creo que él es diferente –dijo con algo de esperanza. Todos sabían que Enjolras hacía tiempo que no sonreía. Odiaba no tener nada en común con sus padres y se esforzaba en demostrar en todo momento que no era un elitista como ellos. Aquello ocupaba al cien por cien sus energías, de modo que apenas podía pensar en nada más. Destacaba en ciencias sociales y en deportes, aunque Joly tenía que ayudarle con la química.

-       He leído cosas sobre él, ¿Sabéis qué es el club de los poetas muertos? –preguntó Combeferre con avidez. Muchos negaron con la cabeza-. Pues lo que sea acabó con un chico muerto.

Algunos chicos palidecieron al escuchar la confesión mientras que Courfeyrac y Enjolras asaltaron a Combeferre ganándose una reprimenda agria de Javert, que los miraba como si quisiera pisarlos como a hormigas.

-       Un alumno de Keating acabó suicidándose el año pasado- susurró.

-       Te apuesto veinte francos a que la culpa fue en realidad de la regia sociedad, del poder absoluto –manifestó Enjolras en tono de protesta-. Lo intentaron ocultar y se lo cargaron a Keating. Voy a hablar con él.

Enjolras se levantó y nadie pudo evitar que caminara con paso elegante hacia la mesa de profesores. Cualquier gesto de sus compañeros se vería sospechoso. Aprovecharon que Marius entraba en la sala y se sentaba con ellos para desviar su atención.

-       ¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió Courfeyrac

-       He tenido una llamada de Valjean. Quiere que vaya a cenar el viernes a su casa. Es una tortura.

-       Pero que dices, así verás a Cossette.

-       ¿Y si no sé que decirle?

-       Es fácil, pídele ayuda a Keating –sugirió Grantaire. Parecía hablar medio en broma, pero detrás de su tono de voz intentaba ser de ayuda para Marius.

-       Ah claro –susurró el afectado- por cierto, gracias por el cable de antes. Creo que me han colgado una etiqueta.

-       ¿Y qué? La tendrás hasta que hagas algo, o asumas que no puedes hacer nada.

-       Es muy fácil viniendo de alguien que sólo piensa en mezclar el zumo con vozka para que Javert se vuelva divertido –bufó el chico enamorado.

-       Todos sabéis que funcionaría-. Grantaire no estaba enfadado.

 

                             …..

 

-       Señor –Enjolras se dirigió a Keating con la máxima educación. Era capaz de ser suave cuando lo necesitaba, aunque la mirada desconfiada de Javert intentó advertirle de que podía resultar problemático.

-       ¿Si?- Keating parecía tan cómodo como en su propia cama.

-       He terminado de comer –anunció-. Y tengo algunas dudas sobre la clase de hoy. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas? En privado, si no le importa – Keating asntió y Javert siguió comiendo. Se había acostumbrado a posar sus ojos en los ideales de ciertos alumnos. De todos modos, el profesor había enseñado en Inglaterra y en la potente Estados Unidos. Seguro que sabía lidiar con cualquier asunto.

Keating se levantó de la mesa y caminó con Enjolras hasta unos sillones que se encontraban al final del comedor, más cerca de profesores que de alumnos, como delimitando las clases impuestas en el colegio.

-       Creo que nunca había estado aquí.

-       No se preocupe. Está conmigo. Dígame.

-       ¿Qué es el club de los poetas muertos? –no se iba a andar con rodeos. El tiempo es oro, pensaba Enjolras.

-       Veo que las noticias atraviesan océanos.

-       ¿Es verdad que un chico murió por su culpa?

-       Bueno, si me preguntas si pude hacer algo….-Keating recordó las caras de los chicos en el funeral de Neil. Esa idea que se apoderó de su corazón al pensar que les había fallado-. Siempre se puede, pero ese chico fue tan feliz antes de aquello, que no podía llegar a sospechar lo que iba a pasar. Quería ser actor, su padre tenía otros planes. Yo me dejé llevar por mi amor por lo humano y dejé de ser racional.

-       Pero lo que me dijo sobre la poesía…

-       Sin quererlo ya sabe lo que es el Club. Era un lugar en el que cada chico podía expresarse sin temer que lo dirigieran. No era una asociación con números de socio y bebidas caras – el profesor sonrió- . Sólo nos sentábamos y dejábamos que fluyera, ¿Cómo iba a hacer daño algo así?

En todo el tiempo que había pasado no podía explicárselo. Por eso usaba esa sinceridad con el chico, le recordaba a esos mismos chicos que luchaban por sus sueños en Welton.

-       Si me pide mi opinión, creo que si que fallé. La muerte no era una opción, me expliqué mal. Era mi alumno. Debería haberle dicho que su vida valía más que cualquier zancadilla que esta quisiera ponerle.

-       No habla como ningún adulto al que conozca, ellos solo intentan moldearnos.

-       Creo que lo más inteligente es escuchar lo que a uno le piden y entonces podrán decidir qué hacer con su libertad –Keating sonrió sólo de medio lado.

 

      El club de los poetas muertos no era el equipo de ajedrez. No era un sitio físico de paredes decoradas, sino una parte del alma de cada alumno. Era la palabra que lograba que cada chico se sintiera mejor. Quería que los chicos entendieran que eran libres para sentir.

 

-       Sé que está formando su pequeña revolución allí –dijo Keating señalando la mesa en la que los chicos empezaban a recoger-. Muy dignos franceses, si señor. No se pongan en peligro. Sólo recuerden algo. No importa lo que les digan: las palabras y las ideas pueden cambiar el mundo.

 

                           ……

 

La puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe como si se hubiera desatado un huracán y Enjolras la cerró tras él, apoyándose en el quicio. Llevaba la camisa totalmente por fuera, el pelo alborotado y la corbata le caía en mitad del pecho.

-       Esta noche. Nos escaparemos, iremos al café y seremos libres. Nadie nos dirá lo que tenemos que leer. Seremos lo que queramos –algunos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco-¿Qué decís?

-       Es mejor que tu idea de pasar directamente a la acción. Llevaré textos de Platón y Sartre –anunció Combeferre con energía.

-       Leeremos poesía moderna.

-       ¿Qué dices, Marius? – Courfeyrac miraba a su amigo, que parecía dudar.

-       No creo que a mi abuelo le gustara mucho –Marius vivía con su abuelo ya que hacía años que había perdido a sus padres y lo respetaba, aunque a veces habría querido llevarle la contraria. Quizás este era el momento de tomar una decisión que no hubiera sido marcada por otros.

-       Te ayudará a conquistar a Cossette –le avivó su amigo ante la mirada de reprobación de Enjolras que tenía en mente un propósito más liberador que el de enamorar a una simple chiquilla rica.

El líder se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró a Grantaire que intentaba arreglar una cámara de fotos y parecía totalmente ajeno a la excitación del momento.

-       ¿Vienes? –dijo sin demasiada esperanza.

-       ¿Para qué? Hace demasiado frío –contestó el chico con cinismo. Sus grandes ojos azules volvieron a la cámara restándole importancia.

-       ¿No hay nada en lo que creas fervientemente? –. El chico se estremeció ante las palabras de Enjolras. Temía decirle que creía en él más que nada en el mundo. Más que en las estúpidas asignaturas, en Keating o en la poesía. Decidió tomárselo con humor y no mostrar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-       Bueno, si me compras una botella de vozka para calentarme podría aceptar.

Enjolras no sonrió, pero parecía más tranquilo.

-       Hecho.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Primera escapada al café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos encuentran un sitio de reunión. Marius su perdición y aparece "La idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si esto servirá a alguien para algo pero:  
> 1) Me está encantando escribirlo  
> 2) Estoy leyendo mucha poesía francesa en el research, so yaaayyy!!

Había en París un café de dos plantas con una terraza en la segunda, que dejaba que el reflejo de las estrellas se posara sobre las mesas de madera. Eran mesas viejas, casi ancladas al suelo. Tan viejas que los dueños no se molestaban ni en guardarlas por la noche. Después de todo era un lugar privado al que sólo se podía acceder por la segunda planta o por una pequeña escalera que subía desde fuera, pero que tenía una puerta en la parte de abajo. Era una suerte que Courfeyrac tuviera la llave.

-       A veces vengo aquí con alguien –dijo mientras intentaba abrir la desgastada cerradura. Ninguno preguntó qué significaba aquello, preferían no saberlo si iban a pasar la noche allí.

-       Cuando dijiste que este lugar estaba disponible me imaginé algo así –dijo Combeferre mientras subía la chirriante escala-. Todos nos preguntábamos porque después del verano estás más contentó.

El joven sonrió confirmando la aserción y uno a uno fueron subiendo a la terraza, iluminados por algunas farolas lejanas.

      En el centro de las mesas había un barril enorme de hojalata tan desgastado como todo lo demás, pero de gran utilidad pues podían quemar troncos dentro y utilizarlo como chimenea para calentarse e iluminar la estancia con las llamas. Estar prácticamente al aire libre en mitad de la noche no iba a ser tan fácil, pero se sentían libres escapando de aquello que los anclaba al edificio blanco de la academia Wignan.

-       Doy por inaugurada la nueva edición del Club de los poetas Muertos- anunció Enjolras con el gesto firme, pero algo de teatralidad -. Sugiero que sea Jehan el que empiece a leer, puesto que es el que más sabe de poesía.

El chico algo avergonzado se levantó y dejó que el erigido como líder le ofreciera una silla delante de todos.

\- Ilumínanos.

 

_“Ne te suicide pas, Seigneur, voici qu’apparaît une orchidée parmi les ruines,_  
Ne te suicide pas, Seigneur, voici que renaît le ruisseau dans le cratère d’une tombe,  
Ne te suicide pas, Seigneur, le ciel a mis du givre sur sa balafre, l’océan a guéri sa blessure d’un bandage de corai”

_« No te suicides, Señor; he aquí que aparece una orquídea entre las ruinas;_  
no te suicides, Señor; he aquí que renace el arroyo en el cráter de una bomba;  
no te suicides, Señor; el cielo ha puesto escarcha sobre su rostro acuchillado, el océano ha curado su herida con un vendaje de coral.”

 

Alain Bosquet ( 1919)

 

             Los aplausos fueron casi insonoros, pero las caras lo decían todo. El paisaje de París y la voz pausada del poeta se fundieron en la noche llenando sus corazones de inspiración. Combeferre se levantó y tomó un libro entre sus manos.

 

“No tengas miedo, no flaquearé. Les causaré  horror, ya que no tengo otra manera de amarlos;  les daré órdenes ya que no tengo otra manera de  obedecerles; permaneceré solo con este vacío por  encima de mi cabeza, ya que no tengo otra manera  de estar con ellos. Hay que hacer esta guerra y la haré”

                                                       

Enjolras lo miró con admiración.

 

-       Paul Sartre – concluyó-. Un filósofo parisino, no lejano en espacio ni tiempo a nosotros.

-       ¿Y cuál es nuestra guerra? –la voz de Grantaire se escuchó entre las calladas voces de devoción. Todos sabían que era algo cínico y que no parecía creer en nada que no fuera tangible, pero suponían que aquella noche el calor del vozka lo adormilaría.

-       Seguir el camino de la libertad, por supuesto –la dorada cabeza de Enjolras se volvió hacia él como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio. Algún día le diría lo pequeño que se sentía a su lado-. Cada persona que muere por una causa lo hace sabiendo que vendrán otros a seguir sus pasos.

-       ¿Ahora hablas de los filósofos, de los revolucionarios o del chico norteamericano muerto? –añadió Marius como si entendiera poco del mensaje.

-       ¿Qué más da? ¿No buscaban todos lo mismo?

-       ¿Morir? –dijo una voz con tan poca fuerza que apenas se reconoció.

-       Vivir para siempre –añadió Courfeyrac, que no andaba muy lejos de Grantaire y de su botella.

-       _“¡Ojalá! me dejen tiempo. Una abeja de cobre caliente lo fulminó sobre la otra orilla. La sangre y el agua se mezclaron._  
Había tenido el tiempo de ver, el tiempo de beber de este riachuelo  
El tiempo de llevar a su boca dos hojas llenas de sol  
El tiempo de reírse a la cara de los asesinos. El tiempo de alcanzar la otra orilla  
El tiempo de correr hacia la mujer. Había tenido el tiempo de vivir”- Recitó Prouvaire a viva voz mientras algunos de sus compañeros le hacían palmas.

Entre la melancolía y la esperanza todos asintieron y bebieron vozka por turnos. Cuando la botella llegó a Marius bebió con tantas ganas que tuvo que ponerse la mano delante para no escupir. No muy lejos el dueño elegido para cuidarla escondió una pequeña burla y el rubio abrió los ojos. Se sentía más valiente que nunca.

-       He pasado frío y he bebido etanol para comprender algo, algo que aún no comprendo –las risitas no se hicieron de rogar -. Aún no sé como conseguir a Cossette –hipó con el nombre de la amada y las risas se hicieron más evidentes.

-       Haz que la noche te llene y escribe lo que sientas – le aconsejó el poeta.

-       Tienes hasta el viernes, amigo – Courfeyrac le palmeó el hombro sabiendo que lo tenía crudo.  Por eso él no andaba nunca con chicas ricas, eran demasiado exigentes.

 

……

 

      El viernes no estaba tan lejos después de todo.

      Tocó a la puerta con miedo, como si sólo el roce pudiera dolerle. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a encontrarse, no es como si fuera la primera vez. Valjean solía invitarle a su casa cuando estaba en el internado. Le gustaba preguntarle cosas y charlar animadamente mientras cenaban. Lo que no entendía el hombre era lo mucho que le costaba a Marius entablar una conversación con su amada Cossette tan cerca. Así y todo, el joven no podía negarse pues Valjean había sido muy bueno con su abuelo cuando se retiró, y le había comprado la fábrica que tenían en Avignon haciendo que el hombre pudiera pasar los últimos días de su vida sin sobresaltos.

Marius suponía que había algo de lástima en él y que el propio Marius le recordaba a su hija Cossette, que había crecido sin madre.

      Tras unos segundos que parecieron años la puerta se abrió por fin y una muchacha joven y sonriente se presentó ante él.

-       ¡Eponine!- Eponine era la hija del ama de llaves de la casa, la señora Thenardier. A su padre no se le conocía oficio limpio, de modo que Valjean mantenía en casa a su hija mayor para que ayudara a Cossette, pero era más una excusa para que la muchacha siguiera con sus estudios en lugar de en la calle haciendo a saber qué. La bondad de Valjean llegaba hasta la cumbre más alta.

-       Monsieur Marius.

-       Te he dicho que no me llames así, Eponine. Sólo soy un invitado.

-       Lo siento –la chica abrió más la puerta invitándolo a pasar. Los ojos de Marius se dirigieron a las escaleras por pura inercia, buscando un pelo rubio que sabía que bajaría para torturarle, una vez más. No pudo ver la mirada de reprobación de Eponine que transformó su sonrisa de júbilo en una mueca.

No podía ver más allá de aquello que más deseaba.

      Se había pasado toda la semana escuchando a Keating, intentando buscar una manera de expresar su amor por Cossette y hacérselo saber. Podía leerle algo, pero se sentía tan estúpido cuando la tenía cerca, que seguro que balbuceaba y ella se reiría, de un modo encantador, pero de él al fin y al cabo.

……….

 

      No muy lejos, la habitación de Enjolras estaba llena hasta las topes. La mayoría de los chicos estaban de pie por la falta de espacio, algunos habían conseguido sentarse en la cama  con los pies colgando en el vacío.

-       La trigo es una mierda –murmuró Courfeyrac más con tedio que con rabia-. Podían ser todas las clases como las de Keating.

-       ¿Y hacer que tuviéramos una vida plena? –Grantaire había conseguido arreglar la cámara y fotografiaba cualquier cosa, aunque casi todo eran fotos oscuras o fotos de Enjolras cuando no se daba cuenta. Al menos había algo luminoso en su arte.

-       Más vale que nos centremos. Necesito ideas –el líder les cortó con determinación ¿Por qué siempre dejaban los deberes para última hora? Él los tenía hechos desde las cuatro.

-       ¿Qué planeas exactamente? –habló la voz de la razón. Combeferre se quitó las gafas y apartó el libro de Historia de su cara.

-       Tenemos que remover los cimientos de esta academia. Hacer que todos se enteren de lo que pensamos, pero no se nos tiene que relacionar con el club de los poetas muertos, esta vez no.

-       ¿Porque podríamos acabar muertos nosotros también? –un flash iluminó la habitación.

-       ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme fotos? –escupió Enjolras.

-       Son para el periódico del colegio –se excuso Grantaire. No era verdad, pero Enjolras lo olvidaría como olvidaba todo lo que no se centraba en sus ideas.

-       Ya está ¡Eres un genio R! –gritó Combeferre. Enjolras lo miró con  su típico gesto de reprobación –un periódico. Haremos un periódico que no esté controlado y censurado por el colegio. Diremos lo que pensamos y nadie nos callara.

-       ¿Distribuido anónimamente?

-       Propongo utilizar papel reciclado. Me revienta que la gente nunca lo tenga en cuenta –dijo Joly con un enfado demasiado débil -. Espero que el progreso nos traiga algo para poder leer sin utilizar papel.

-       ¡Estás loco!

 

 

……….

 

             Marius estaba loco de amor, aunque no entendía demasiado del amor. No es como si hubiera visto a sus padres lanzarse miradas cómplices durante la comida, y estar encerrado la mayoría del año con otros chicos no le daba demasiadas “experiencias”. No es que algunos chicos tuvieran problemas (Courfeyrac principalmente), pero era muy difícil para él con la imagen de la perfección tan cerca de sus ojos. Más concretamente enfrente de ellos.

             Cossette llevaba un vestido blanco y la misma sonrisa tímida que ya le conocía. Había escuchado su voz no más de tres veces, pero estaba seguro de que la amaba porque no se la sacaba de la cabeza.

             En aquella cena, sólo Valjean entablaba conversación y Marius contestaba de vez en cuando con algo de vergüenza.

-       Estoy intrigado con las actividades extraescolares ¿Cuántas podéis escoger? –el hombre, que había sido un niño pobre tenía un interés desmedido por la alta sociedad y sus instituciones. Siempre le preguntaba cosas sobre la academia y a veces incluso se burlaba de las reglas de Javert o del consejo. Se notaba que era un buen hombre.

-       Podemos coger deportes, el periódico, el coro o…-pensó en el club de los poetas muertos, pero aquello no era algo oficial-. Economía.

-       ¿Y qué te gustaría haber escogido a ti? –esa era una pregunta que nunca le habían hecho. Siempre le daban una lista con las posibilidades, pero casi nunca les preguntaban a los alumnos si incluían alguna posibilidad fuera de aquellas que ellos incorporaban.

      Pensó qué responder, pero sus dudas hicieron su respuesta evidente. Valjean hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cambió de tema.

-       Eponine, deja de servir y siéntate a cenar –dijo de pronto.

-       Pero señor…

-       Quién quiera algo, que lo coja -. La joven se sentó al lado de Marius y frente a Valjean. Su ropa más básica y humilde contrastaba con el bonito vestido de Cossette.

-       Me ha dicho mi padre que tenéis un profesor americano. Me das tanta envidia –la voz dulce de Cossette rompió el aturdimiento de Marius. Tenía que contestarle, tenía que hablarle.

-       Es un gran profesor, un gran poeta.

-       ¿Os están enseñando poesía? –el joven asintió levemente.

-       A Cossette le encanta todo eso –anunció el padre de la chica.

-       La próxima vez podrías enseñarnos algo -. Las mejillas blancas se ruborizaron. ¿Le había pedido Cossette un poema? Apenas habían hablado.

-       Estamos haciendo un taller de teatro en el instituto, ¿Y si vinieras a vernos alguna vez? Creo que te gustaría –añadió Eponine con un toque de ilusión en su voz, aunque Marius para entonces sólo era consciente de las mejillas de Cossette.

-       Me encantaría.

 

………

 

-       ¿Cómo conseguiremos ir a la imprenta?

-       Tiene que ser sábado.

      La habitación se había cargado del ambiente de un plan maestro. Los chicos hablaban a la vez y el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Si querían tener éxito tenían que violar algunas reglas, pero era lo mínimo para conseguir su propósito. Enjolras parecía tan capaz de hacerlo que se empeñaba en impregnar a los demás de su deseo. A veces alguno de ellos se burlaba de él, otras Combeferre lo miraba y decía algo como “Si es así como hace el amor, no necesita tentar a la fortuna” haciendo que algunos chicos rieran y otros se sonrojaran, pero su amigo casi nunca se daba cuenta, enfrascado como estaba en su lucha particular.

-       Necesito ensayos, y algún poema. Jehan cuento contigo.

-       Haremos bello lo oscuro –contestó el poeta.

-       Ya pensaremos como lo distribuimos. Lo importante es que muestre lo que somos, sin mostrarnos a nosotros. Que cada chico pueda pensar que es él mismo el que está escribiendo, el que está pensando. Necesitamos un nombre –dijo de pronto, como si las cosas se le acumularan.

-       ¿Qué tal “la patria me pone”?

-       Sabrían que lo ha escrito Enjolras –añadió Combeferre- ¿Y la canción del pueblo?- dijo sin pensar. Los chicos se miraron, pero confiaban tanto en la madurez de Combeferre como en el ímpetu de Enjolras.

-       Marius debe haber vuelto. Me voy a ver qué tal –gritó Courfeyrac con voz aguda, como una niña pequeña. La mayoría lo siguieron por curiosidad.

Enjolras se quedó sólo en el cuarto con Combeferre (lógico, era también su habitación, aunque algunos lo olvidaran) y Grantaire, que seguía mirando sus fotos.

-       Oh, no puedo evitarlo. Voy ver si Pontmercy ha combustionado ya.

Grantaire se quedó sólo con Enjolras, que parecía sufrir un dolor de cabeza monumental. Se levantó de la cama de Combeferre y fue hacia la salida.

-       ¿Podría poner mis fotos? –dijo antes de salir. Su tono era firme, pero con un final dubitativo, como si pidiera permiso.

-       ¿Por qué? Tú no crees en esto. Nunca te he visto apoyar algo con firmeza.

-       Me gusta hacer fotos –me gustas tú, querría haber dicho-. No sé si vuestros ideales llegarán a algún sitio o si se ahogarán en el río, antes de poder remar, pero el arte es real, me gusta.

-       Si sólo confías en todo lo que puedes tocar…

-       Que va, también confío en todo lo que puedo beber –dijo con una mueca. Solía bromear con su cruel adicción. Lo único que lo separaba de su vida oscura en el norte del país-. Sólo míralas y me dices.

Enjolras asintió con poca intención. Nunca era demasiado brusco en sus ademanes, se trataba de dejar claro en qué tipo de cosas debía dejarse las agallas y cuales no tenían remedio por mucho que pusiera sus entrañas en ellas.

Lo que no sabía es que quizás ese nuevo sueño que Keating había despertado podría cambiarles a todos.


	3. Y vendrán gentes de todas partes y escucharán nuestras palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clases que hablan sobre el amor, noches que se acercan a él y fotos que muestran más que admiración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si soy demasiado pesada poniendo trozos de poemas: Hacédmelo saber!! Pero creo que es lo especial de esta historia. sorry.
> 
> Me gusta salirme de lo que siempre he hecho.

_“Hoy día a través de tus cabellos miro_  
Rosa de ópalo de la mañana  
y a través de tus ojos me despierto  
Rosa de armadura  
y a través de tus senos de explosión pienso”

             Aquella mañana Keating decidió empezar con un pequeño verso. Los chicos parecían cansados y dispersos, y no quería perderlos con aburridas teorías. Javert se había empeñado en que les enseñara inglés, y aunque la clase se había convertido en un juego bilingüe, Keating no perdía la oportunidad de poder recitar en francés.

 

-       ¿En qué piensa?- Keating dio gracias a que Enjolras había alzado la voz. Nadie más parecía con ganas de hablar -. No lo ha terminado. “Y a través de tus senos de explosión pienso…”. No ha dicho en qué piensa.

-       Piensa, simplemente.

-       Eso le hace existir –añadió Combeferre citando a Descartes. Keating sonrió.

-       Otra vez una respuesta bien acertada. ¿Por qué mira a través de sus cabellos y piensa a través de sus senos?

-       Porque ya sabe usted con qué pensamos los hombres –añadió Courfeyrac con una burla.

-       Está ruborizando a Monsieur Pontmercy –en efecto, las mejillas de Marius se habían  sonrojado-, pero no hablaba de eso. Mira y piensa a través de su imagen, porque todas y cada una de sus acciones le llevan a ella, y no puede hacer otra cosa. Eso es estar enamorado. Sé que lo juzgarán y se reirán del que diga “No puedo hacer nada sin verla en mi cabeza”, pero entonces ustedes escépticos caerán en sus garras – Keating se ayudó de gestos para infundir teatralidad. Algunos rieron.

-       ¿El amor no puede ser racional? –añadió Enjolras. Parecía nervioso por una vez, como si no fuera un tema con el que se sintiera cómodo.

-       No hay nada de malo en que lo sea –dijo el profesor sin más-. Quién piense que por tener a alguien ocupando tu mente eres menos racional es que no tiene un cerebro lo bastante grande –Marius se revolvió en su silla-. El ser humano es capaz de lo mejor y lo peor, muchachos. Es capaz de las batallas más atroces y los romances más apasionados. Inventa y mata a partes iguales. Nuestro cerebro es una caja gigante capaz de guardar los males de Pandora y los recuerdos más maravillosos.

 

……………………..

 

             La segunda noche en el café Joly había conseguido antorchas y los chicos las colocaron en los barrotes, a ambos lados de las mesas, como si formaran un camino de fuego hacia los tejados de París. Se sentaron en las sillas arremolinándose en el centro. Suponían que estando cerca aguantarían mejor el frío y una botella de coñac que habían robado de la cocina les ayudaría. “Total, madame Ançon la usa para cocinar” había dicho Grantaire.

             Bebieron a sorbos pequeños y tocaron percusión en las mesas desgastadas mientras cantaban y recitaban, lejos de las voces que querían callarlos. Planificaron las primeras noticias del periódico clandestino que estaban preparando y Enjolras asignó a cada uno un trabajo como si fuera un redactor de los de verdad.

             Marius se apoyó en los barrotes, observando la negra noche con una Notre Dame majestuosa entre los tejados y el sonido del río. El alma de París.

Courfeyrac fue a buscarlo. Desde la noche en casa de Valjean se sentía a la vez emocionado y asustado como un animal enjaulado.

-       No te tires –le dijo para romper el hielo. Consiguió que sonriera, pero fue algo tan leve que no le hizo sentirse aliviado.

-       No puedo pensar en el periódico. No me importa fastidiar a Javert. Lo siento.

-       ¿Tanto te gusta?- para algunos de los chicos de esa edad, el amor era algo efímero que nunca duraba más de un verano. Marius asintió con cara de angustia. Se sentía estúpido mostrándose así ante sus amigos.

-       ¿Puedo hacer algo? –dijo su amigo al fin.

-       Puedes acompañarme. Eponine me ha invitado a su instituto. Están haciendo una obra de teatro y sé que Cossette estará allí. Podrías darme apoyo. Llevo días queriendo ir, pero no me atrevo. Además, creo que tú podrías inventar una buena excusa para Javert.

-       Soy el encargado de la imprenta. Iremos a la ciudad el sábado –Marius se alegró y abrazó a su amigo antes de volver a la mesa con los otros. Courfeyrac sonrió y lo siguió, tomando un vaso de caliche y bebiendo de un golpe.- ¿Por cierto, quién es Eponine?

 

             Enjolras se levantó y anunció que tenían que volver. Era tarde y el frío les había agarrotado los dedos. Con su pequeña revolución preparada, los chicos recogieron los papeles con la ilusión de aquel que tiene una misión importante. Jehan se puso en pie y aprovechó para cerrar la sesión, mirando hacia la catedral con nostalgia. París les decía adiós como si el mundo en el que vivían estuviera demasiado lejos.

 

 _“Para entonces vendrán gentes de todo el mundo para así contemplar esas ruinas austeras,_  
releyendo abstraídas la novela de Víctor... Y la antigua basílica creerán estar viendo,  
poderosa y magnífica, como fue tiempo atrás, que se yergue cual sombra de una muerta a sus ojos.”

_Gerard de Nerval_

 

 

…………………………………………………..

 

             Al día siguiente Enjolras se levantó con prisa, aunque era escandalosamente pronto. Combeferre aún roncaba en la cama de al lado, con el libro que usaba para dormirse abierto sobre su pecho. Cogió la mochila con brusquedad, comprobando que las horas del día no eran suficientes para todo lo que quería hacer y sin querer tiró al suelo un sobre que estaba sobre su pupitre. Parecía imposible, pero era la primera vez que lo veía ahí. Tampoco es que se fijara en cosas que no consideraba importantes, pero al caer el sobre se abrió y un montón de fotos se esparcieron por la habitación. Eran del tamaño de folios normales, pero se notaba que habían sido reveladas a mano con un papel especial. Enjolras no pudo evitar mirarlas, aunque sólo fuera porque tenía que recogerlas y comprobó que no sólo eran muy buenas sino que parecían llevar un pedazo del alma del fotógrafo. Algunas incluso mostraban un atisbo de tristeza, de melancolía. Otras le dejaron con la boca abierta, enseñándole una belleza simple, pero real que traspasaba el papel hacia sus ojos. Al final estaba la foto más especial, como si la hubieran puesto separada de las otras a posta. Era una foto suya. Una foto de perfil, algo desenfocada y llena de matices. Había plasmado uno de sus ojos, brillante y cargado de fuego, su nariz afilada y el gesto de sus labios. Había captado su esencia como una pequeña ampolla de perfume. Enjolras sabía que aquellas eran las fotos de Grantaire y se sintió culpable por no tomarle en serio.

 

             Las guardó con cuidado en un cajón y pensó en agradecérselo luego. Podía utilizarlas, pero nunca podría olvidarlas. 


	4. El amor es a veces un camino de rosas y otras un muro de espinas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Enjolras se acerca a Grantaire en el frío y Marius al momento que tanto llevaba esperando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he podido evitar un pequeño homenaje a mi escena preferida de la peli (Del club de los poetas muertos entre Neill y Todd) A ver si sabéis cual es, aunque no está igual
> 
> Igual os parece corto, pero llevo mucho sin actualizar y me da pena por las 2 o 3 personas que me sigan leyendo. Gente!! Holaaa!! Gracias por seguir con esta locura.

El sábado se escabulleron con una excusa, aunque Marius empezó a temblar y le sudaba la nariz como siempre que mentía. Gracias a Dios que Courfeyrac había nacido para aquello y fue tan convincente que Javert no pudo negarse. Un discurso sobre una visita al museo de París para un trabajo importante de Historia y el director se reclinaba en su sillón orgulloso de un trabajo autoritario y correcto.

 

             Pasaron la primera hora intentando convencer a los de la imprenta de que eran becarios de una revista que no existía y con las copias bajo el brazo desayunaron bollos recién hechos en una cafetería pequeña del centro preguntándose qué tal les iría a los demás.

Bueno, Marius sólo podía pensar en ver a Cossette así que no se preguntaba demasiado.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

             En el colegio, la revolución se fraguaba en unas pocas habitaciones. Ocupar una sola era demasiado sospechoso y tampoco tenían demasiado espacio para preparar cómo iba  a ser distribuida la primera tirada de su revista. 

             Combeferre había propuesto dejar el primer número debajo de cada pupitre, pero era arriesgado y se trataba de que hubiera muchas más. Lo principal era llamar la atención, o nadie lo leería. Algunos chicos no se prestarían a ello si creían que sólo era propaganda política sin corazón.

             Enjolras los había repartido en grupos de trabajo, y algunos ya se ocupaban de la siguiente edición en la sala común. Creía tanto en las palabras que no necesitaba que nadie lo impulsara. Sabía que iban a triunfar.

             Esa idea le hinchaba el pecho y le hacía sentirse importante, aunque llevaba dos días con las fotos de Grantaire aún en su pupitre y no había encontrado un momento para felicitarle por ellas. Sabía que Grantaire no le tomaría en serio después de cómo le había tratado últimamente. El chico era un cínico y parecía harto de hacer esfuerzos en los que no vería recompensa, pero Enjolras se consideraba lo bastante justo como para reconocer una verdad, y aquellas fotos denotaban una calidad sorprendente. Sin embargo, era como si su amigo llevara días esquivándoles, lejos de ellos y de sus ideas y aquello le quitaba algo de paz al líder. No lo reconocería ante nadie, pero se estaba preocupando.

 

             Encontró al fin a Grantaire en uno de los jardines, con la camiseta de manga corta y sin la chaqueta, demasiado blanco entre las nubes que el cielo pretendía pintar sobre ellos. Tiritando visiblemente, pero sin moverse. Sentado mientras jugaba con el césped, arrancando algunas briznas al azar.

-       ¡R! –gritó. Pensaba que el apodo le haría reaccionar. Dos ojos grises lo miraron, rodeados por un aura rojiza. Al principio pensó que había estado bebiendo, y no sería algo nuevo, aunque sabía que le sería imposible a plena luz del día con  Javert vigilándoles, pero luego se dio cuenta de la realidad. Grantaire había estado llorando.

-       Hola –su peculiar sarcasmo se escondió en un titubeo.

-       Estarás helado –dijo al sentarse a su lado. La voz de Enjolras suavizada como nunca. Su chaqueta encogida dejaba paso al aire frío.

-       No me importa –su voz era tan débil, tan apagada que casi parecía un susurro.

-       ¿Por qué?

-       Hoy es mi cumpleaños –dijo con amargura. Enjolras se dio una patada mental por no recordarlo, pero había estado demasiado ocupado. A su favor podía decir que no sabía ni en que día se encontraba.

-       ¡Pues Felicidades! –intentó parecer emocionado simplemente para emocionar a quién debía estarlo más que nadie -¿Tampoco crees en los cumpleaños? –añadió al ver que el entusiasmo era más bien aflicción.

-       Te acercan a la muerte, pero emm, supongo que me interesaron alguna vez. Quizás antes de que mi madre muriera y mi padre no recordara ninguno –dijo de carrerilla.

Todo cínico tiene un motivo para serlo, pensó Enjolras.

-       Y cada año espero a que suene el teléfono, y siempre sé que no lo hará, pero muy dentro de mi ser aún tengo cinco años y lo sigo esperando -. Cuando su amigo lo miró buscaba consuelo y ya no parecía el chico que se lo discutía todo, porque aceptaría cualquier palabra que su líder pudiera regalarle. Sólo eso como regalo.

 

             Enjolras pensó en las fotos. Sus amigos siempre le decían que era algo denso cuando se trata de emociones. Nunca sabía qué palabra decir o cómo mover el brazo para ofrecer consuelo y se sentía demasiado ridículo haciéndolo, pero no era tonto. Sabía que Grantaire le guardaba algo que no era sólo admiración. Había visto su sonrisa cuando le dibujaba, cuando lo miraba, cuando le hacía una foto. No quería decepcionarlo, pero no podía darle más que lo que ya le daba. No podía cambiar la realidad.

 

Podía cambiar de tema y desear muy dentro que R olvidara el dolor.

 

-       He visto tus fotos. Son muy buenas –dijo con la calma que a veces se permitía mostrar.

-       Gracias.

-       Eres un gran artista y si utilizaras eso, esa gran belleza…-no podía evitar sentir la pasión del espíritu crecer en su pecho cuando hablaba de libertad-. Esa belleza habla del mundo, habla de que es triste a veces, pero el hombre puede cambiarlo y aún así sigue siendo bello.

 

Su amigo lo miró, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, pero llenos de una luz extraña, naciente.

 

-       No hay mayor belleza que la que tenemos delante de los ojos –susurró-, aunque a  veces no podamos apreciarla –añadió con melancolía, acariciándole el mentón con dos dedos.

 

Grantaire chistó. Se sentía un idiota y necesitaba salir. Necesitaba huir. Se levantó y le tendió un brazo a Enjolras para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. La curva de sus labios volvía a ser burlona mientras empezaba a caminar.

 

-       Aún podemos celebrarlo, ¿verdad Enjolras?

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

      Marius no tenía ni idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo se introducía uno en un grupo de teatro al que no pertenecía? No quería resultar pedante hablando de lo genial que era su academia, pero no lo necesitó. Courfeyrac se valía por sí mismo y no necesitó más de dos minutos para presentarse a todo el que encontraba y darle ánimos con la obra que iban a representar, aunque ni siquiera sabía de cual se trataba.

      Llegaron al centro del escenario y a Marius se le encendieron las mejillas, revelándole a su amigo el objeto de sus pasiones. Cossette parecía una princesa y el joven no tuvo que decir nada para demostrar lo que sentía. Como de costumbre.

      Courfeyrac subió de un salto y tendió su mano hacia los finos dedos de la chica que sonrió con timidez.

-       Tu debes de ser Cossette –confirmó- Marius habla tanto de ti que siento como si ya te conociera –dijo con gentileza. Era obvio que tenía mano con las mujeres.

-       ¿Si? –la joven se mostraba inocente ante el desconocido.

-       A veces ni siquiera tiene palabras para describirte –susurró en su oído y la chica se turbó. Marius corrió a su lado. A veces no se fiaba de su amigo.

-       Buenos días Cossette.

-       Hola Marius  -la chica apenas podía hablar y Courfeyrac se sintió orgulloso por ello, se retiró un poco de la pareja y empezó a hablar con los técnicos de sonido- ¿Has traído algo para nosotros? No he dejado de pensar en tú poema.

 

Marius tampoco.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Tu crees en el ron del café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como Marius se atreve a recitar, Courfeyrac quiere hacerlo, y nadie sabía que Grantaire pudiera hacerlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el tiempo!! Exámenes y tal
> 
> Gracias por los Kudos!! Sigo aprendiendo un montón con esto.

_“Tus ojos, ligeros colores de un mar que nunca conocí. Tus ojos son dueños de mi voz. Los míos intentan revivir. En vano, esclavos bajo tu hoz._

_Tus ojos son dueños de mi alma._

Marius gimió teatralmente como dolorido.

 

 _“Tus ojos son dueños de mi ser. Llevan la lluvia bajo su signo. Tus ojos no pueden ver. Que este loco no es el mismo. Que ya no come, ni duerme, que perdió su dignidad. Y a tu azul le está rezando, intentando no llorar_ ”

 

 _“Tus ojos son dueños de mi voz”_ –susurró  en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Cossette.

 

             Marius sintió que se volvía de piedra. Dejó de escuchar todo lo que no fuera su corazón, que latía desbocado. Su amigo aplaudía, pero Cossette no reaccionó, parecía atrapada en su posición, incapaz de moverse.

 

             Su mirada se perdió en el escenario. No podía mirarla o sus mejillas arderían. Eponine salió de entre bastidores, turbada y colorada, como si hubiera estado llorando.

 

-       Marius, ha sido increíble- murmuró casi para sí misma, pero Marius no era consciente de nada que no fueran los ojos de Cossette, perdidos, quizás comprendiendo su verdadera razón.

 

      Courfeyrac miró hacia la voz que había hablado y supo que su amigo no era consciente de que en casa de Valjean sí era amado, pero no por quién él pensaba. Eponine apartó su mirada visiblemente avergonzada.

 

-       Podría escribir otro poema con el color de tus mejillas –se atrevió a decir. Quizás quería reconfortarla, quizás era demasiado para una primera impresión.

-       ¿Eres amigo de Marius? –dijo la chica intentando dejar pasar ese momento de debilidad. Puede que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-       La cuestión es, ¿Puedo ser tú amigo?

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

      Enjolras tenía las llaves de la piscina cubierta que había en el sótano, pero ya nadie la utilizaba. La idea de Javert de encerrarla allí para que no se viera afectada por el tiempo de París la había condenado por completo. Al principio había un equipo de natación, pero poco a poco los chicos prefirieron las actividades al aire libre o los clubs de refuerzo, que les daban más puntos en la universidad. El año anterior habían tenido que vaciarla y ahora los vestuarios eran fríos y apenas tenían luz. Era fácil para ellos colarse allí sin ser vistos.

 

-       ¿Cómo las has conseguido? –preguntó Combeferre a su líder. Enjolras parecía tener pocas dificultades en sus propósitos.

-       Se las cambié a un chico del club de debate por una autorización para no tener que asistir al club, ya sabes que soy el presidente –claro que lo sabía, aunque el club de debate tenía que “debatir” sobre temas ya propuestos, lo que indignaba a Enjolras.

-       ¿En serio vamos a hacer una reunión del club aquí? –señaló Joly. Las paredes estaban llenas de moho.

-       Es sábado –apuntó de nuevo el rubio-. No podemos ir al café, y es el cumpleaños de Grantaire.

 

      Los tres miraron hacia atrás, donde su amigo parecía atento a plasmar las sombras que formaban las pocas luces que entraban por las pequeñas ventanas.

 

-       ¿Desde cuando antepones una fiesta por encima de la justicia o la libertad?

-       Francia y París somos todos –se limitó a decir.

 

      Se sentaron en los bancos que rodeaban el gran agujero sin agua y sacaron panecillos robados durante el desayuno y botellas de contrabando. Era cutre, pero estaba funcionando. Cantaron la canción de cumpleaños más rara del mundo a diez voces y Grantaire sonrió, aunque en parte fuera gracias al alcohol y la comida.

      Después, Jehan se levantó y se retiró el pelo rubio de la cara anunciando su regalo para Grantaire.

 

 _"Porque sólo podemos aceptar la Vida a condición de ser grandes, de sentirnos en el origen de los fenómenos, por lo menos de cierto número de ellos. Sin poder de expansión, sin cierto dominio sobre las cosas, la vida es indefendible. Sólo una cosa es estimulante en el mundo: el contacto con las potencias del espíritu." –_ recitó mientras le tendía un paquete.

 

             El chico abrió el papel y descubrió un marco hecho a mano con papel de colores y flores secas.

 

-       Es para que pongas la fotografía que más te guste. Sé que cualquier forma de arte es poesía y deberías tener tu arte cerca de tu corazón –dijo el poeta ruborizándose.

-       Creo que sé cual es –Grantaire miró a Enjolras mientras hablaba-. Gracias amigo, es un gran regalo.

 

Sobretodo cuando durante una vida nadie había siquiera recordado su día.

 

 

             Bebieron y jugaron a confesarse entre risas y una nueva sesión de poesía. Courfeyrac y Marius se les unieron al final con una botella de champán que habían conseguido con engaños bajo el brazo y la respuesta de la imprenta alterando los hombros de los estudiantes.

-       Vamos a brindar!

-       Por el ridículo que acabo de hacer –dijo Marius con apatía. Jehan puso una mano en su hombro para apoyarlo, pero a Courfeyrac no le importó y siguió abriendo la botella, llenando un vaso para cada uno.

-       Cossette ha recibido el mensaje.

-       Ahora debemos pensar en la protesta –recordó Enjolras.

-       Y yo he conocido a mi musa del teatro.

-       ¿Estás hablando de Eponine? –Marius se sorprendió.

 

      Objetivamente podría asegurar que la chica era guapa, divertida y rebosaba inteligencia. No parecía dejarse llevar por las creencias de las mujeres francesas de la época cuya única aspiración se basaba en encontrar un buen marido, pero no era fácil para él ver a su amigo con alguien como Eponine. Para Marius, Eponine era como un chico más de la pandilla, como la hermana de Cossette desde que él había tenido el placer de conocer a Valjean.

 

-       Creo que ella no me mira con buenos ojos.

-       No me extraña –murmuró Joly por lo bajo.

-       ¿Pero cuando me ha detenido eso? –el muchacho se levantó y abrió los brazos recitando –“ Alma ante la clara lumbre temblorosa de sentarme, para revivir basta que de tus labios tome prestado el soplo de mi nombre susurrado toda una noche.”

 

 _“Ame au si clair foyer tremblante de m'asseoir,_  
Pour revivre il suffit qu'à tes lèvres j'emprunte  
Le souffle de mon nom murmuré tout un soir »

          Jehan aplaudió. La mirada de Enjolras era desafiante, lejos de todo el alboroto que se había formado en torno a la visita de los dos chicos al teatro. No era suficiente con aguantar a Marius “Cossette esto, Cossette lo otro”. Ahora tenía que lidiar con dos chicos hechizados, aunque sabía por experiencia que a Courfeyrac se le pasaría rápido.

 

-       Recordad que nuestra máxima preocupación ahora es la revista –recordó. Courfeyrac lo miró con acidez.

-       Eres un aguafiestas –declaró-. Hablaremos de eso mañana. Hoy tenemos champán y poesía, y es el cumpleaños de un amigo.

 

             Grantaire levantó la cabeza de su copa amarillenta como si una campana hubiera sonado en lo alto de Notre Dame.

 

-       Y Grantaire debería dirigir la sesión esta noche, ¡en tu honor!

 

      Todos se levantaron, pero el nombrado se hizo pequeño en su sitio. Todos sabían de primera mano que era bueno hablando y que recordaba hechos y pasajes mejor que cualquiera de ellos (incluso con una botella de licor entre sus manos), simplemente no sabía qué decir. No se le ocurría algo hermoso o un gran discurso que les diera coraje, como los que daba Enjolras. Él podría hablarles de épocas oscuras, esas que le recordaban que las cosas no volverían a ser como eran antes.

      Tras unos segundos de silencio, Enjolras se levantó.

-       No creo que saltarse el protocolo… -por una vez no era su afán de protagonismo o sus ganas de hablar, sino una excusa para dejar escapar el tema y llenar la incomodidad de palabras sin demasiada importancia.

Algo se heló en su nuca cuando vio que Grantaire se levantaba, casi seguro de sí mismo.

-       No, tienen razón –Enjolras sólo pudo sentarse, abrumado -. Debería tener algo preparado. Algo que explique como me siento. Algo real. Bien –tosió para darse fuerzas y comenzó a recitar. Su voz era tan pura y tan clara que hasta el poeta se quedó sin palabras.

 

 _"Tú crees en el ron del café,_  
en los presagios, y crees en el juego;  
yo no creo más que en tus ojos azulados.  
  
Tú crees en los cuentos de hadas,  
en los días nefastos y en los sueños;  
yo creo solamente en tus bellas mentiras.  
  
Tú crees en un vago y quimérico Dios,  
o en un santo especial,  
y, para curar males, en alguna oración.  
  
Mas yo sólo creo en las horas azules  
y rosadas que tú a mí me procuras  
en las noches blancas y en nada más  
  
Y tan profunda es mi fe  
y tanto eres para mí,  
que no vivo más que para ti.

_Que sólo creo en ti."_

             La voz cesó y no hubo aplausos ni vítores. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Dos minutos de rigor pasaron y Grantaire volvió a su botella de champán en la sombra. Los chicos hablaban de sus cosas en voz baja, incapaces de hacer un juicio sobre lo que acababan de oír. Enjolras se acercó fingiendo que rellenaba su vaso. Ni siquiera le gustaba el líquido de burbujas.

 

-       Eso ha sido… -dos ojos azules lo miraron, algo cansados de un sábado inesperado.

-       Sólo algo que recordaba.

-       Pero parecía que lo sentías –añadió su líder con suavidad-. En clase de Keating pareces ajeno a todo, casi nunca participas y no crees en nada –añadió más con sorpresa, que con rabia.

-       Bueno Apolo –contestó Grantaire- lo acabas de oír.

 

_“Que sólo creo en ti”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema de Marius me lo he sacado de la manga, porque no pegaba que fuera algo profesional (sorry)  
> El que recita Grantaire al final es de Paul Verlaine y es una preciosidad :)


	6. La revolución es la unión de pequeños gestos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que vuelan ideas, besos y confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad la tardanza. Este fic me atrapa y me deja como un novio malo. En realidad no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal, si la cago con la poesía, pero aún así sigue en mi cabeza aunque sin un rumbo claro.

               Keating apoyó su peso en la cargada mesa de madera que dominaba el atril leyendo poesía francesa mientras los chicos lo observaban. Nada de apuntes ni de dictados, sólo se les requería que prestaran atención a las palabras, que las sintieran en su pecho. La magia del momento se perdió en un murmullo que iba creciendo en los pasillos. Algunos jóvenes gritaban y Javert parecía estar llamando al conserje con nerviosismo.

             El profesor caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe encontrando el pasillo repleto de estudiantes que miraban hacia las escaleras. Por el hueco y desde lo que parecía el desván miles de páginas volaban en todas direcciones, cayendo como palomas blancas hasta el recibidor. Keating consiguió hacerse con uno de los pequeños libretos y leyó la primera página.

 

-       La canción del pueblo –susurró.

 

Se quedó absorto unos segundos hasta que notó que Javert lo llamaba entre el bullicio.

-       ¡Keating!

-       Señor –los ojos del director brillaban de descontento.

-       Necesito saber quién ha organizado esto –la última palabra más furiosa que las demás mientras sostenía uno de los panfletos.

-       En mi clase no falta nadie –se limitó a decir -. No lo he leído aún. ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-       Es más que eso, es la desobediencia en persona. Millones de copias han volado desde la tercera planta, apenas hemos podido recogerlas antes de que los chicos las interceptaran, quién sabe cuantas se habrán guardado. Sin hablar de cuanto costará limpiar todo esto.

Keating mantuvo la copia entre sus manos. Se sentía curioso.

-       Lo estudiaré. Si me disculpa, no quiero contribuir al escándalo dejando a mis chicos desatendidos.

-       De acuerdo, muy bien –Javert pareció calmarse con sus palabras, pero Keating sabía como eran los hombres como él. La autoridad no permitía verse silenciada por mentes más habilidosas.

 

             En la clase Enjolras chocó la mano con Feully por detrás de los pupitres. Gracias a su catapulta casera no habían levantado sospechas. La verdad es que su compañero sería un gran inventor.

             Keating volvió a su atril.

-       La canción del pueblo –recitó a viva voz-. Una serie de ensayos y poemas en los que se critica la normativa del colegio, el reglamento y la segregación. Charlie Dalton estaría tan orgulloso de ustedes.

          Los chicos se miraron al oír aquel nombre desconocido. Keating recordaba la broma en la que Charlie pedía que las chicas entraran en Welton y sus consecuencias. No podía más que ser invariable y pedirles lo mismo.

 

-       Sé que les dije que las palabras podían cambiar el mundo, a su debido tiempo. Ya cometí ese error y no voy a cometerlo dos veces. No estoy en contra de que se rebelen, maldita sea, pero sepan cuando ha llegado su momento. Tengan el placer de seguir con su educación y cuando hayan vivido todas las experiencias vitales necesarias, cuéntenle al mundo aquello que debe cambiar. ¿Creen tener todo el conocimiento? Nadie lo tiene –a pesar de que parecía reñirles, su tono era cordial, algo preocupado-. Lleguen a ser adultos con la mente abierta pasando por esta época que reconozco es confusa y odiosa.

-       ¿Quiere decir que tenemos que decir que sí a todo? –ante el silencio, Enjolras habló. Ni siquiera pensó por un segundo si aquello lo delataría.

-       No. No se conformen. Sean mejores que sus antecesores, pero hay reglas que se tienen que seguir. Valoren la suerte que tienen estando aquí, aunque sólo sea por todo aquello que aprenderán, incluso lo malo.

 

      Con aquel discurso Keating dio por terminada la clase y se retiró a su habitación. Tomó el manuscrito en sus manos, estaba arrugado y maltrecho, pero comenzó a leerlo. No podía negarlo, tenía estilo.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-       ¡Hipócrita, hipócrita! –Enjolras gritaba golpeando las rocas que encontraba en el jardín. Algunos chicos menores lo miraban con las bandejas de la comida en las manos.

-       Amigo –Combeferre lo paró antes de que se hiciera daño. Tenía los nudillos y las mejillas enrojecidos -. Keating ha dicho lo que tenía que decir. Ha sufrido.

-       Nosotros no vamos a morir, ¿verdad? –añadió Joly, que sabía a lo que se referían.

-       No somos ese chico. No vamos a rendirnos –añadió Enjolras mirando a todo el grupo.

-       ¿De verdad? –todos miraron a los ojos grises de Grantaire, aunque le habrían reconocido por su típico tono de voz incluso en la oscuridad - ¿Es él tan distinto? Nadie sabe lo que haríamos a cambio de no ser dirigidos. Yo no voy a estudiar fotografía porque mi padre quiere que estudie negocios. Joly está en la facultad de medicina desde que nació y tú Enjolras, con suerte te dejarán hacer derecho, nada de sociología o historia. Jehan será profesor en la Sorbona y tendrá que leer los libros de los demás porque “escribir poesía no da de comer”, Bahorel no podrá ser deportista y Ferre se alejará de Descartes, cada vez más. Seremos lo que nuestros padres llevan planeando durante diecisiete años, y puede que nos acoplemos al plan y puede que haya ciertas salidas para hacerlo mejor, pero ¿como enfrentarlo si nos han repetido como un mantra que de no hacerlo fracasaremos? Tú deberías entender a ese chico, sólo quiso libertad.

-       La muerte es una forma de quitártela Grantaire – Enjolras habló y los demás se dedicaron simplemente a mirarles como en un partido de tenis. -¿Quién se haría daño para escapar de esta vida? Mientras haya palabras, se puede luchar.

 

      Fue como si una brizna se colara en los ojos de Grantaire. Un segundo leve y Enjolras pareció entender la ausencia de palabras. El chico salió corriendo y sólo pudo seguirlo, como si no hubiera otra salida.

      Logró pararlo del brazo en un rincón del jardín, alejado de las mesas en las que los jóvenes solían almorzar cuando hacía buen tiempo.

-       Lo siento –dijo sin soltarlo.

-       ¿Por qué?

          Había descubierto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Las fotos, la historia de Grantaire con sus padres y ahora suponía que hablaba de él cuando discutían, no del chico de Keating.

-       Es como si me hubiera burlado de un muerto.

-       Es como si te burlaras de mucha gente que está viva, Enjolras –a veces le parecía que no hablaba con un chico de su edad, esas veces en las que su inteligencia lo superaba. Su amigo se soltó de su brazo para enfrentarlo.

-       Eres tan tremendamente listo –añadió el rubio-. No me puedo imaginar…no me gustaría que tu cinismo pudiera llevarte a eso.

-       ¿A creer que escapar de esta vida es abrazar la libertad? –era casi bonito cuando lo decía así -. No te preocupes, Apolo. Ni siquiera creo en eso –sus palabras eran amargas, como si se desdeñara a sí mismo.

-       Si alguna vez lo piensas. Yo te echaría de menos.

         Su corazón se petrificó cuando la mano de Enjolras volvió a tocarle.

-       Y creo que tus fotografías son geniales, y me gusta como recitas y puede que no lo reconozca nunca más, pero incluso me gusta que me lleves la contraria –su mirada se dulcificó al darse cuenta de que le gustaban más cosas de él de las que creía- Y creo que vale la pena vivir por todo eso.

           Fue como si su cara brillara con una luz nueva y las sombras se disiparan. Grantaire sonrió y ladeó un poco la cabeza, dulcificando su aspecto. Sus ojos se volvieron penetrantes y llenos de vida y Enjolras sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

Fracasó cuando su amigo lo levantó de la barbilla y volvió a mirarlo antes de juntar sus labios.

      Sólo un roce minúsculo, eléctrico y suave como un melocotón. Enjolras cerró los labios, pero no se apartó. Sintió que su estómago se movía y sus sentidos vibraron, el gusto, el olfato. No duró más de quince segundos hasta que Grantaire se separó relamiéndose como un gato. Abrió los ojos y al fin reaccionó, pero parecía perdido y avergonzado.

-       Yo, lo siento…tengo. Tengo que irme – murmuró atropelladamente antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Enjolras de pie junto al edificio de piedra. Inseguro de todo en lo que había creído.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

      Eponine abrió los ojos por tercera vez esa noche. No dejaba de pensar en el poema de Marius sin olvidar lo obvio, que no era para ella. Ese pensamiento la entristecía, pero lo llevaba tan dentro que podía seguir sufriendo en silencio su amor no correspondido.  Apenas veía a Marius más de dos veces al mes, pero sabía que si Cossette se daba cuenta del amor que provocaba en él y lo acababa aceptando su tortura sería aún peor. Y para colmo el idiota del amigo de Marius la había pillado llorando y había intentado ¿flirtear? ¿Burlarse?

      Pensó en levantarse y prepararse un té, pero escuchó pasos que iban hacia su habitación y una cabellera rubia le acarició la espalda. Alguien se había colado en su cama.

-       Cossette, ¿Qué quieres?

-       He pensado –su voz era enérgica, pero cargada de sueño –que no podemos recibir un regalo sin dar algo a cambio. El poema de Marius me dejó sin palabras.

 

No era la única.

-       Ni siquiera pude agradecérselo como es debido. Deberíamos ir a su colegio después de clase.

-       Sabes que no es cualquier colegio, ¿verdad? –Eponine se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban.

-       Mañana ya es viernes, Eponine. Quiero, necesito que Marius entienda que no soy una desconsiderada…

 

Eponine se dio una bofetada mental por su mala suerte, pero asintió en silencio. Era masoquista muy a su pesar.

 

-       Además así verás a ese chico tan gracioso que estaba con él, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

Eso sí que no. 


	7. La ausencia de las palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando falta alguien, el conocimiento y la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento de antemano la mezcla de matemáticas y poesía. Es que soy de ciencias ;)

 

      La ausencia de Grantaire en la siguiente reunión clandestina en el café hizo que Enjolras estuviera inquieto durante toda la sesión. Él mismo lo había estado evitando los últimos días por culpa de ese simple beso. Pero ese pequeño detalle lo desconcertaba y tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para añadir una más. Sin embargo, no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a cambiar tanto entre ellos y sobretodo le preocupaba que su amigo se alejara del grupo que parecía hacerle tanto bien.

      La sesión fue abierta y el primer tema a tratar fue la polémica tirada de “la voz del pueblo” y como Keating les había cortado las alas. Discutieron durante unos minutos qué hacer a continuación y aclararon que lo mejor era esperar una reacción antes de idear un nuevo plan.

      Enjolras estaba tan cansado que el resto de la sesión fue libre, dejando que los chicos recitaran o escribieran en grupos, o que hablaran entre ellos de lo que quisieran, pero que al menos se liberaran. En el colegio ya pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, pero carecían de esa libertad para hablar sobre sus ideales, sus amoríos o sus experiencias.

      El líder se acercó al poeta, que garabateaba con rabia unos versos que parecían no hacerle feliz en un cuaderno amarillento.

-       Jehan –el chico levantó los ojos de los folios y sonrió-. ¿Qué sabes de Grantaire? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Pretendía resultar más curioso que preocupado, pero un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-       Me ha dicho que se encontraba mal. Está en la cama, lo siento –el poeta era su compañero de habitación y había conseguido entender a Grantaire mejor que muchos de ellos. A veces ni siquiera hablaban. Se entendían con la ausencia de palabras, y él parecía el único que parecía conocer la melancolía de su pasado.

 

De todos modos, parecía que decía la verdad, aunque Enjolras necesitaba indagar.

 

-       ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

-       No. No habla mucho –Enjolras tensó los labios y su amigo lo notó-, pero no te preocupes. Se le pasará.

 

       Eso esperaba. Intentó sonreír y se despidió con una mano en el brazo del poeta, que siguió tachando y escribiendo con furia. Enjolras quedó relegado a un rincón en el que se sentó, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y con las piernas extendidas. Con suerte, muchos pensarían que estaba concentrando sus fuerzas en un plan maestro, pero no podía engañarles a todos.

      Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos (¿Los había cerrado?) vio unas piernas largas y una mirada que intentaba reconfortarle. Las gafas se le estaban escurriendo de la nariz y algunas mechas de pelo ocultaban los ojos, pero Enjolras sabía que ese gesto era por él.

-       No he podido evitarlo – _escucharte_. Combeferre era su mejor amigo y compañero y le conocía demasiado bien-. No te sientas culpable. Discutir es vuestra forma de llevaros bien.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, aunque no lo conocía "todo".

-       No puedo retractarme –respondió con una mano en la frente. Se sentía verdaderamente cansado-. Sabes que yo moriría por mis ideales, en el apogeo de una batalla que valga la pena, pero no entiendo la rendición.

-       Quién se rinde no piensa que lo hace –le respondió su amigo-. No debes temer por Grantaire. Seguramente siente un vacío como el que ese chico sentía, pero verá las salidas, y si no se las haremos ver, ¿verdad? –su gesto era dulce y se permitió un pequeño guiño en las últimas sílabas.

-       Porque las palabras pueden cambiar el mundo –recitó Enjolras, pero con algo de ironía.

-       Keating lo sentía cuando te lo dijo, lo sé. Quizás lo único importante es que nos planteemos cómo podemos cambiarlo. Puede que no podamos cambiar Francia o el colegio, pero si hacemos mejor la vida de un amigo, no valdría la pena?

 

      Enjolras solía pensar en el “todo”. En el país, en los chicos del colegio. No se le daba demasiado bien pensar en ayudar a alguien en particular, pero no le parecía una mala idea.

      En uno de los pequeños grupos de alumnos Jean Prouvaire recitaba.

 

“ _Es el océano sólo un vaso grande de gotas, un paso en el camino de dos países que se separan. La vasta pradera millones de semillas, nuestros ojos llenos de colores. Es el océano un millón de peces. Un millón de almas es el cielo”_

 

      Nada podía ser más oportuno.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Apenas había amanecido cuando Marius se tropezó con el escritorio intentando trepar por la cama de su compañero de habitación.

 

-       ¡Courf, Courfeyrac! Abre los ojos, vamos –aún faltaba una hora para el desayuno y encima era viernes, ¿Qué demonios quería?

-       No sé si sabes que ayer volvimos a salir ilegalmente del colegio –contestó entre bostezos.

-       Es que he recibido un telegrama, estaba en mi casillero, es de Cosette –sonaba atropellado. Demasiado para esa hora, de modo que Courfeyrac se sentó en la cama intentando entenderle mejor-. Necesito un plan, ¡va a venir, amigo! Después de las clases, pero te necesito para salir del colegio. Tengo que estar a solas con ella.

-       Espera, espera, ¿Qué haces viendo tu casillero a las seis de la mañana?- Marius lo miró con algo de reproche como si no esperara precisamente esa respuesta.

-       No podía dormir. Ayúdame.

-       ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para que salgas un viernes?

-       Para que salgamos –aclaró su amigo. Courfeyrac abrió los ojos, aunque aún le dolían-. Viene con Éponine. Sabe que Valjean la dejará salir si se inventan un plan y vienen juntas. Necesito estar a solas con ella.

-       ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué?

 

      Una cosa era flirtear con una muchacha, lo cual era fácil y no le ofrecía ningún reto, otra bien distinta tener una cita a ciegas con una chica que bebía los vientos por Marius mientras él vestía a Cosette de poesía melosa. Eponine iba a odiarle. La chica pensaría que había sido idea suya y seguramente lo asesinaría con un tenedor o algo igual de cercano, y eso suponiendo que pudieran salir.

 

      Necesitaba un plan menos sospechoso.

 

-       ¿Has estado en el café Musain? –dijo algo distraído. Marius ya estaba pensando en qué ponerse y lo miró con expresión curiosa -. Los viernes se hacen recitales de poesía. A Keating le encantarían. Podríamos hacer una excursión.

-       Javert no lo permitirá.

-       Oh Marius, detalles. Yo me encargo de eso. Iremos todos, todos.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

             A las siete de la tarde el club de los poetas muertos salía por el patio principal con Keating dirigiendo el grupo. A las siete y un minuto Courfeyrac se auto proclamó maestro del engaño, justo cuando sus pasos abandonaron el portón. Por una vez no estaban saliendo a hurtadillas.

 

-       Bien. El director Javert me ha dicho que vamos a una lectura para la clase de economía. Espero que sea entretenida. No sé por qué ha insistido en que les acompañara yo.

-       ¿No hay nada poético en los números?- Prouvaire se colocó a la altura de Keating para acompañarlo durante el camino. El frío empezaba a notarse y los chicos ya llevaban abrigos encima de las chaquetas del colegio.

-       No crea. Siempre es mejor diez besos que uno. Multiplicar sentimientos que dividir corazones. Los triángulos amorosos que la gente de mente cuadrada –escenificó con una mano en el pecho para darse profundidad.

-       Que tu límite sea infinito –añadió el chico con una sonrisa.

-       ¡Lo ve! Es grande. Le pondría un sobresaliente en trigonometría si estuviera en mis manos.

-       Ojalá –todos pensaban que si el resto de clases fueran como las de Keating sacarían sobresaliente, pero no lo mencionaron.

 

Enjolras corrió hacia donde estaba Grantaire, siguiendo las cabezas por las calles estrechas de París.

 

-       ¿Estás mejor? –empezar por la causa por la que R había fallado la noche anterior parecía lo más oportuno. Enjolras podía romper el hielo y pretender algo de simpatía.

-       Eh? –no se dio cuenta de que Grantaire ni siquiera le había visto llegar y que tembló un poco al escuchar su voz.- Ah, si. No…no me encontraba bien.

-       No pasa nada.

 

¿Y qué debía decir ahora? ¿Debían hablar de aquello que estaban ocultando debajo de la alfombra antes de que los tirara al suelo? Enjolras no era un cobarde.

 

-       No estoy molesto –atinó a decir.

-       ¿Por qué? –si seguía disimulando iba a cogerlo de la corbata del uniforme y…

-       Por nada. Ni por tus ideas ni por el…el beso.

-       Bueno, ni que hubiera sido…olvídalo.

-       Ya, pero…Por si lo has pensado. No me he enfadado. Puedo entender algunos impulsos en ciertas circunstancias. No te avergüences.

-       ¿Impulsos? –esta vez Grantaire sí que lo miró a los ojos. Había algo de desafío en ellos- ¿No sabes nada, verdad?

-       ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-       ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –iba a decir que no, que era obvio y si lo supiera no preguntaría, pero se había prometido ser algo más tolerante y practicar con la empatía. Casi podía ver a Combeferre dándole una palmada. En cambio levantó los hombros.

 

      Grantaire empezó a andar más deprisa metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Enjolras no era un gran deportista, pero la curiosidad y sus ansias por ganar cualquier tipo de discusión lo llevaban en volandas.

 

-       Eres la luz que nos guía a todos, Apolo. Haces que sólo quiera hacerte fotos, que viva para plasmar toda tu claridad y aprender de ella, y el otro día hiciste que sintiera que esa estupidez tuviera sentido. La mayor parte del tiempo la vida es una mierda y nadie me escucha. Me siento en ese pupitre esperando que alguien me vea, pero he terminado por aceptar que el mundo es así y que no tiene arreglo. Entonces tú hablas por encima de la multitud y tu voz es más clara, y elogias lo que hago y todo es mejor, porque tú lo guías. ¿No escuchaste mis versos? Dijiste que te gustaban, pero no los escuchaste.

 

      A medida que se iba dando cuenta le costaba más caminar y Grantaire iba cada vez más rápido. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar cómo podía caminar así, gesticular y hablar medio emocionado, medio decepcionado todo a la vez.

      Pronto sus pasos se hicieron cortos y Grantaire se perdió entre los demás.

      Él solo pensaba en cambiar el mundo y hacer entender a personas como el director Javert que el progreso estaba llegando, pero caminaba el último, lejos de los pies de sus amigos.

      Quizás ignorando muchas otras cosas que estaban más cerca. 


	8. En el ambiente de los poemas la tristeza se disfraza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Enjolras intenta descubrir qué ha hecho mal y Courfeyrac es el poeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo intenta ser bonito, y el Courf x Eponine no me parece tan mal. Juzgarme bla bla bla bla...
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo. Donde llegará esto?
> 
> El poema que recita Courfeyrac no tiene autor porque es de su invención (osea, la mía)

 

      Cuando llegaron al café, Keating se dio cuenta de que no iban a una charla sobre economía. El lugar era romántico, lleno de mesas pequeñas, cojines y libros viejos. Keating miró a Courfeyrac y levantó las cejas.

-       Lo siento –afirmó el muchacho, aunque no parecía nada arrepentido –si le hubiera dicho dónde íbamos, Javert no nos habría dejado.

-       ¿Y han decidido utilizarme?- Keating sabía de primera mano que darle tanta confianza a sus alumnos podía complicarle las cosas, pero bajó el tono de voz-. Espero que al menos no vinieran a beber en el regazo de señoritas.

 

Marius enrojeció al recordar que iba a encontrarse con Cosette.

 

-       No señor. He oído que aquí viene la gente a leer poesía, y sería tan interesante poder perderse en las palabras, incluso participar –se notaba que Courfeyrac estaba hecho para agradar a las personas y conseguir sus planes más disparatados.

-       Vayan entrando entonces.

 

      Se sentaron en las primeras filas de cojines que miraban a un pequeño escenario improvisado. Todos excepto Grantaire y Enjolras que llegaron los últimos y Marius y Courfeyrac que se quedaron a esperar a sus citas. El chico de las pecas tamborileaba con las manos en uno de los taburetes, nervioso como no había estado en toda su vida arrepintiéndose de no haber comprado flores para Cosette.

      Enjolras se sentó al lado de Grantaire en la segunda fila. Quería decirle algo, quizás pedirle perdón, pero el chico miraba fijamente hacia el frente, ignorándolo. Había comprendido muchas cosas mientras caminaba sólo hacia el café. La tristeza y el pesimismo del artista se debían a su familia, pero aquel poema que recitó el día de su cumpleaños iba dedicado a él. ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? No es que se fijara demasiado en quien suspiraba por su afecto, y estar rodeado de chicos durante todo el año tampoco ayudaba.

      Enjolras no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad. Aunque su primer impulso era revelarse contra la sociedad, no era tan insensible como para no comprender lo que significa que alguien a quién quieres impresionar te trate con desdén, y eso era lo único que Enjolras profesaba a veces.

 

      La puerta se abrió y dos chicas de su edad entraron en el café. Una era alta y espigada, morena y con ropa casual, casi masculina, la otra llevaba un bonito vestido y sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos de un color indescifrable, entre esmeralda y turquesa. Marius dejó su taburete para correr hacia Cosette y agarrarle la mano, agradeciendo que hubiera aparecido.

-       Fui yo quién te avisó. Temía que no pudiéramos vernos –la educación se reflejaba en el respeto y la lejanía del trato. Los chicos la miraron descubriendo que aquella hermosura era Cosette.

Eponine se quedó algo rezagaba, observando un brazo que se tendía en su dirección e ignorándolo.

-       Tú –murmuró ante los ojos color café que se apagaron al observar que no habría contacto pese a sus esfuerzos.

-       Intento ser simpático –susurró Courfeyrac para que nadie pudiera oírlo-. Gracias a mí, Marius puede reunirse con Cosette hoy, pero no sé si eso te agrada.

Eponine lo miró algo asustada.

-       Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero deberías ser menos evidente.

¿Qué sabía él lo que era amar sin esperanza? Era fácil para esos chicos que podían tomar a la muchacha rica que quisieran durante los veranos que volvían a sus mansiones.

-       Estoy aquí por Cosette –farfulló en una voz aún más baja, quizás convenciéndose a sí misma.

-       Y yo estoy aquí por Marius, bueno y por la poesía. –esta vez el brazo la rozó y ella no dudó al agarrarse. Cosette sonreía sentada ya junto a Marius también en la segunda fila.

-       ¿Así que esa es la muchacha por la que Pontmercy suspira? – Keating observó a la joven pareja desde delante-. Parece haber progresado.

-       Fue gracias a la poesía, según nos contó –le dijo Jehan, cuyo pie no dejaba de moverse por la emoción.

-       Ahora es capaz de mirarla –rió Joly-. Temo que le dé un derrame mientras intenta conquistarla –añadió en un tono exagerado.

-       Un día se lo agradecerá.

      Keating sonrió mientras miraba hacia adelante, esperando a que la sesión de poesía empezara. Si alguien tan tímido como Marius Pontmercy había conseguido invitar a su primer amor a un recital, no podía deberse a las pocas horas de clase con él. Tenía que haber algo más, y eso le preocupaba. Recordaba “el club de los poetas muertos” y sus consecuencias pasadas y la cara de Javert al ver la revista que lo desacataba.

 

      Cuando todos tuvieron un café o un té delante de sus regazos (Keating no iba a dejarles beber nada con alcohol, lo que Grantaire recibió con un suspiro de amargura) una mujer de aspecto hippie y los ojos pintados de negro subió al pequeño tablón deleitándolos con sus palabras. Su tono era sensual y sardónico.

 

_“Él coloca un pájaro sobre la mesa y cierra los postigos.  
  Se peina, sus cabellos en sus manos son más dulces que un pájaro._

_  
Ella predice el porvenir. Y mi tarea es verificarlo._

_  
El corazón herido, el alma dolorida, las manos lastimadas, los cabellos blancos, los prisioneros, el agua entera está sobre mí como una playa desnuda_ ”

 

Paul Éluard.

 

             Todos aplaudieron con ímpetu. Incluso Marius, aunque seguía perdido en el pelo de Cosette y parecía escuchar sólo un ruido de fondo que acompañaba sus pensamientos. Un par de hombres de aspecto estrafalario subieron entonces a representar una comedia. Todos rieron y participaron de la representación con júbilo.

 

             La cabeza de Enjolras estaba en otro sitio. El dueño del Musain había sosegado las luces de aquel rincón, pero él aún podía divisar los ojos grises de Grantaire mirando al infinito. Intentó tocarle el hombro para que lo mirara, agarrarlo del brazo para que reaccionara. Esperaba decepción, ira, cualquier sentimiento, no indiferencia.

 

-       ¿Qué quieres? –susurró por debajo de los comediantes, casi con un bufido. Enjolras se hubiera reído de haber estado en otra situación.

-       Que me perdones. No sé qué he hecho, y ruego perdones mi ignorancia.

-       Siempre hablas como si quisieras ganar un debate –respondió Grantaire intentado parecer enervado, pero sin conseguirlo.

-       No sé ser de otra manera –era una disculpa, pero Enjolras abrió los brazos ofreciendo todo lo que era, no había nada más.

-       Lo sé, y la culpa es mía por haberme…oh Dios –Grantaire volvió a mirar hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban azules.

-       ¿Qué? ¡R! –Enjolras quiso cogerlo del brazo, pero sus murmullos se perdieron cuando la voz fuerte y cantarina de la mujer que había comenzado la sesión retumbó en las paredes.

Parecía señalar hacia donde ellos estaban, sus dedos largos y finos apuntando en su dirección. ¿Les habían escuchado? ¿Iban a reñirles? El corazón de Enjolras se aceleró en su pecho y no fue capaz de escuchar nada, pero el momento pasó cuando fue Courfeyrac el que se levantó.

-       Parece que un joven quiere recitar algo.

      El joven se levantó con una sonrisa inmensa y Enjolras volvió a respirar. Sus amigos aplaudían mientras uno de los suyos tomaba el micrófono con sus manos. Jehan se volvió hacia Joly, el hipocondríaco petrificado a su lado.

-       No puede ser nada bueno –susurró en su oído.

 

-       Esto es para los chicos de la academia Wignan – Combeferre se levantó las gafas sudoroso. Pensaba que iba a presentarles como “el club de los poetas muertos”-. Sé de primera mano que hay personas tristes entre estas paredes. Esto pretende hacerles entender que son tan importantes como los demás.

 

Su mirada iba dirigida hacia Eponine, pero Enjolras no pudo evitar sentir que esas palabras lo identificaban.

 

“Ella es fuego y es agua. Su tez morena avergüenza a las doncellas.

Sus labios son puros, sus manos esbeltas. Ella es bella como las gardenias.

¿Entonces por qué llora? ¿Entonces por qué sueña?

Ella puede matar a mil hombres con el batir de sus pestañas

Ella puede atormentar las apariencias extrañas.

Se cree fuerte cuando se está derritiendo.

Cada noche tiene miedo, de no ser amada.

Si sólo me dejara mirarla.

¿Entonces por qué llora? ¿Entonces por qué sueña?

¿Por qué sigue pensando que no me atormenta?

 

_« Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu? Alors pourquoi rêve?_

_Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours qu'il me hanté? >>_

      Repitió una vez más antes de callar. Las manos no encontraron el sonido que rompiera ese momento. Prouvaire estaba a punto de llorar y Keating sonreía con toda su alma. El profesor fue el primero en demostrar con palmas lo que había sentido. En la segunda fila Eponine estaba roja, aunque parecía que a su alrededor nadie se estaba fijando en el color de sus mejillas. Marius seguía encandilado con Cosette, que parecía perdida en sus pecas, Enjolras en sus propios pensamientos.

 

      Asistieron a una discusión mucho más animada sobre libros en la que Marius aprovechó para presentar a Cosette y todos la integraron. Eponine seguía en una esquina, fuera de lugar. Pensaba que si se acercaba demasiado, los amigos de Marius podrían notar sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una silueta se sentaba a su lado.

-       Hola –murmuró con algo de pena. La chica se volvió para encontrarse con una sonrisa amarga –soy Grantaire, bueno R. Estoy acostumbrado a mi nombre del colegio.

-       Estricto me han dicho –contestó la joven-. Soy Eponine. La amiga de Cosette. Su padre no la habría dejado venir sola.

-       ¿Y tú no querías venir? –ambos se volvieron para ver a la feliz pareja conversar con sus amigos.

 

Habría ido al mismo infierno por ver a Marius una vez más, pero no lo dijo.

 

-       Eyy, ¿No eres tú el que se está perdiendo la diversión con sus amigos?

-       No estoy por la labor. Necesito una copa.

      Éponine lo miró con los ojos abiertos, pero la sonrisa de Courfeyrac la detuvo. La estaba mirando, el muy descarado.

      No sabía con quién se había topado. Se levantó de su rincón y con un movimiento digno de un maestro en artes marciales lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró fuera, sin importar lo que doliera.

-       ¿Quién te has creído que eres? –gritó al fin cuando se sintió segura. Dentro nadie sospechaba nada, pues habían tomado ese gesto como un arranque de pasión. Pocas chicas se resistían a su amigo.

Esta parecía ser una de ellas.

-       ¿Qué? –odiaba a los chicos que se hacían los tontos después de haber tomado su nombre. Odiaba a los chicos que creían que era débil.

-       El poema. Una bonita inspiración si me permites decirlo –ironía tenía a raudales-. Nadie es dueño de mi vida y de mi nombre, y tú los has utilizado para hacerte el Casanova, cuando sólo mostrabas tu lástima por mí, la pobre chica que no es correspondida.

-       ¡Sólo quería hacer que te sintieras mejor! – El muy idiota no se amedrentaba, y era capaz de alzar el tono sin intentar ni por un momento asustarla. Era raro. Los hombres con los que iba su padre no les gritaban así a las mujeres. Sus gritos eran posesivos, estos parecían intentar despertarla.

-       ¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito ayuda para eso?

-       No sé, el hecho de que eres guapa,  lista y joder, sabes dar una buena pelea mejor que muchos chicos de mi escuela elitista, pero sigues en esa esquina creyendo que nadie te querrá porque no eres Cosette. No todos somos Marius, y sé que le quieres y que crees que es demasiado bueno para ti, pero no es eso por lo que Marius no te quiere. Marius quiere a Cosette porque están hechos el uno para el otro, porque el amor es así. Y tú mereces que te quieran y alguien lo hará por todo eso que eres, pero no si te sigues avergonzando de ti misma.

-       ¿Y ese serás tú?-preguntó sin sentido. No sabía si quería saber la respuesta, ni siquiera sabía cual quería que ésta fuera.

-       ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera dejas que te invite a salir.

 

      Tenía cara de cachorro abandonado, el pelo cayendo por su frente. Su tono de voz exhausto, algo agudo. Éponine no pudo evitarlo y una risa estúpida la invadió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  


	9. Todo el mundo tiene murallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo va bien, Javert quiere mantener el orden y el orden para Enjolras es otra cosa. Keating habla de Todd con Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardar y porque esto avance tan lento. Planeo acabarlo antes de Agosto de todos modos.
> 
> Gracias por aguantar!

 

-       Vamos señores, tenemos que volver –la voz de Keating, que los obligaba a romper la magia recogiendo sus abrigos resonó en la misma puerta del café Musain.

         Todos lo obedecieron incluyendo Éponine y Cosette, que se despidió de Marius con un beso en la mejilla. Ya había anochecido, aunque todavía era pronto y las chicas se alejaron de la mano, Marius se quedó estático mientras las veía partir, algo estúpido en su despedida.

-       Díganle a la estatua que se mueva –sugirió Keating cruzando la calle con Enjolras a la cabeza. Prefería conversar con el profesor que pasarse todo el camino pensando.

      Jehan y Courfeyrac llevaron a Marius de un brazo cada uno. El chico parecía estar flotando.

-       Voy a hacer poemas con tu historia –le dijo Jehan con alegría, pero Marius apenas lo escuchaba.

-       Creo que con esto se podrían hacer incluso óperas –contestó Courfeyrac con ironía.

-       Por cierto, ese poema fue increíble –el poeta le sonrió mientras dejaba que Marius caminara ya sólo -. ¿Estaba dedicado a alguien?

 

El joven no supo qué responder.

 

             Cuando entraron por la puerta principal de la academia, Keating se volvió a los chicos. Había sido su cómplice, pero no podía arriesgarse.

 

-       Por cierto, quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre economía para tener algo que ofrecerle al director Javert. El lunes, en mi mesa.

Los chicos bufaron y algunos miraron a Courfeyrac con rabia asesina.

-       ¿Qué? Ha valido la pena –por desgracia, sólo sus amigos más cercanos parecían estar de acuerdo.

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

          El lunes Javert convocó a Keating en su despacho antes de las clases. El profesor esperaba que el responsable de la academia no hubiera oído rumores sobre su escapada del viernes, o lo tendría muy crudo. Otra vez.

 

-       Siéntese Jhon –Keating siguió la invitación del director y se sentó en la silla que había frente a su mesa, algo nervioso.

-       Usted dirá.

-       Quería saber si ha averiguado algo de los que planearon la impresión de aquellos panfletos, “la voz del pueblo” –le recordó.

 

             Se lo imaginaba, pero como contárselo cuando él mismo se sentía participe sin haberlo planeado.

 

-       No, señor. Creo que fue una broma, una estupidez, y si les damos importancia se crecerán.

-       Puede ser –Javert era recto e imponente. En todo el rato ni siquiera se había sentado y seguía de pie junto a la ventana-. No puedo permitirme una revuelta. Este colegio no –añadió-. Sabe como son los chicos, sabe lo que está pasando en este país. Los años sesenta están aquí mismo y pretende ser una época de cambios.

-       Sin duda pretenden impresionar a mucha gente.

-       No me importa lo que los trabajadores manifiesten. Estos chicos están a otra altura, y tienen sus propias normas –el director se giró esta vez para mirar a Keating-. Espero que les enseñe a cumplirlas.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

             Aquella era la clase más aburrida del mundo. Lo cual les sorprendía tremendamente tratándose de la hora de literatura. Se había convertido en la preferida de los chicos de último año desde que Keating apareció ante su puerta, pero hoy versaba en torno a temas de métrica y orden para realizar un buen ensayo que les abriera la puerta de la universidad.

             Cuando los chicos salieron de la clase, con Enjolras a la cabeza como de costumbre, les era muy difícil ocultar su incredulidad hacia lo que acababan de escuchar. Jhon Keating les había dado su confianza como quién ofrece una mano y aquel comportamiento, esa obsesión por el programa parecía absurda.

 

-       Estoy pensando que él, en realidad, nunca se levantó contra su autoridad –Enjolras bufaba corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

-       Seguro que lo han amonestado.

-       No lo sé, pero ha sido avisado. El cambio es…demasiado brusco –añadió Combeferre frente a la puerta que conducía a los cuartos.

-       Pues yo digo que es hora de volver a atacar. Después de cenar, en mi cuarto –sentenció Enjolras antes de cerrar la puerta y tirarse en la cama. Una idea colmaba su mente.

 

      No se habían dado cuenta de que Grantaire había sido el último en recoger. Reunió sus cosas y ladeó la cabeza hacia Keating como señal de despedida, pero el profesor lo llamó. El chico no tuvo más remedio que acercarse al atril en el que Keating ojeaba el libro de texto propuesto por Javert intentando sacarle todo el jugo.

-       Si va a preguntarme por la clase…

-       No. no, siéntese –Keating señaló una silla de la primera fila para que el chico estuviera cerca de él -. Sé que no ha sido la mejor clase del mundo, pero mi deber es prepararles.

-       Lo sé. Al menos servirá para algo.

-       ¿Cree que la poesía es inútil? –el joven bajó la mirada, pero no se excusó. Keating intentó seguir siendo él mismo. No era bueno juzgando sin más-. Y aún fue partícipe de esa pequeña escapada.

-       Puede que no crea que las cosas bonitas cambien nada, pero eso no hace que no las aprecie. Yo mismo solía dibujar. Ahora hago fotos.

-       ¿Por qué es más divertido?

-       Porque son reales.

 

Keating se levantó de su silla. Prefería dar sus discursos de pie y dando pequeños pasos. Era como si le ayudara a concentrarse.

 

-       Sigue a sus amigos de todos modos. Y me parece que ellos creen en todo eso por lo que usted no siente esa chispa. Conocí a un chico así en Welton. Se llamaba Todd Anderson.

-       ¿Era un cínico?

-       Era inseguro, taciturno y tímido. Creía que no tenía nada en su interior que mereciera la pena. Podía creer en el valor de los demás, pero cuando se trataba de mostrar todo su poder, su timidez lo devoraba. Escuchaba, pero no participaba.

-       Yo participo, créame, soy el rey del sarcasmo –contestó con una risita burlona, pero aquello no hizo que Keating cambiara, simplemente se acercó a él.

-       Puede ser lo que quiera, puede pensar que el mundo no tiene arreglo, pero crea, y esa tortura, ese camino será mejor. Crea en algo, lo que sea y creerá en usted, aunque sólo sea para que ese cinismo sarcástico valga la pena. Puede irse.

 

      Él ya creía en alguien, y eso a veces le hacía querer ser mejor. Sólo a veces. La mayoría del tiempo sabía que un mortal no puede acercarse a los dioses.

 

      Grantaire cogió sus libros y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, se volvió hacia Keating.

-       ¿Qué fue de Todd?

-       La muerte de Neil le afectó sin duda, pero el chico que yo dejé, subido a su pupitre despidiéndome, era dueño de su destino. Era libre.

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

             No cabían todos. La habitación era demasiado pequeña y los chicos ocupaban las dos camas, sus sendas sillas y hasta los escritorios. Pese a que se encontraban a mitad de Noviembre, el calor en el pequeño cuarto hacía que los chicos sudaran, pero aquello no les devoró la ilusión de estar tramando un nuevo golpe.

             Enjolras sabía que algunos querían cambiar las cosas, que otros odiaban a Javert sin motivo y que Bahorel necesitaba su dosis de ilegalidad como respirar, pero Grantaire aún lo desconcertaba. No lo había visto en toda la tarde y desde el día en el café no habían hablado, sin embargo ni hizo un intento de conversacióin ni centró sus palabras en él. Decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en su nuevo plan. Fue de ayuda que su amigo tampoco pusiera pegas a sus palabras, aunque se hallaba en la habitación como uno más.

 

-       Esta vez nuestras palabras se quedaran marcadas durante más tiempo. Ya hemos utilizado la sorpresa y la gente nos conoce, pero ahora necesito que todos nos lean.

-       ¿Crees que están sospechando? Creo que Keating sospecha.

-       No lo sé, Marius, pero ¿no deberías confiar un poco en nosotros?

-       Y lo hago, pero no conocéis a mi abuelo…

 

      Ni querían. Courfeyrac lo había visto en unas vacaciones y le había parecido una momia sin expresión.

 

-       Y ahora no pueden expulsarte porque…Cosette –Marius bufó. Odiaba que bromearan con su vida amorosa, ahora que la tenía.

-       Cuéntanos tu idea –Combeferre les hizo volver a la realidad.

-       Mañana por la noche llenaremos los muros de la academia con nuestras palabras. Vamos a sustituir el aburrido papel de las paredes por “la voz del pueblo” –a Enjolras le brillaron los ojos y Grantaire maldijo no haber llevado su cámara -. Quiero que sepáis que es delicado, y arriesgado, de modo que quién no quiera venir está en todo su derecho.

 

Todos miraron a Marius y el chico se sonrojó. Courfeyrac lo cogió de la manga de la camisa y susurró.

 

-       Podrías ser un héroe para Cosette.

-       ¿Quién soy yo para impedir una auténtica revolución? –exclamó levantándose. Jehan rió tapándose la boca con la mano.


	10. Por la noche los gatos pasean por los tejados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los poemas de Todd ayudan a Grantaire y Grantaire ayuda a pintar la revolución. De un encierro surge "otro tipo de plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema escrito por Todd Anderson es el original del libro ECDLPM, aunque creo que no sale en la película.  
> Estos dos últimos capítulos serán más largos para así acabar antes de irme.  
> Perdonad la ñoñez! Quizás este tipo de protesta es un poco surrealista, pero eyy, hay que creer xDD
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

 

             Fueron saliendo en grupos pequeños, vigilando que no hubiera nadie haciendo la guardia de pasillos en ese instante. Enjolras se quedó de pie junto a su cama y extendió la mano hacia Grantaire, que ya salía.

-       Espera –pretendía que el tono no fuera autoritario y le salió algo desesperado. Su amigo se volvió para mirarle.

 

Combeferre pasó por delante de ellos con un suspiro. Sabía cuando sobraba incluso en su propia habitación.

 

-       Voy a la sala común a por un…libro.

 

Grantaire parecía impaciente, ligeramente incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

 

-       ¿Vendrás? –no trató de esconder algo de esperanza.

-       No lo sé.

-       Grantaire…no te entiendo. No crees en nada y luego pareces creer en el club, aunque sea sólo un poco, y recitas ese poema que…

-       Creo en ti. Ya te lo dije –no era un cobarde. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero no iba a esconder la verdad hasta que la entendiera. Lo peor había sido decirlo por primera vez.

-       ¿Qué ibas a decir en el café? –le recordó.

-       Nada –Grantaire necesitaba escapar o acabaría confesando, ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta todavía?

 

             Simplemente se volvió para marcharse, pero la fina mano de su líder le rodeó la muñeca.

 

-       Me gustaría que vinieras.

 

      ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cuándo había utilizado Enjolras ese tono de voz? Parecía sincero, no interesado, como si sospechara lo que en realidad tenía dentro. Se había empeñado tan fervientemente en no creer en nada, que ese nuevo pensamiento lo atrapó como una red. Se sintió débil, pensando que seguiría a Enjolras a los infiernos si éste se lo pidiera.

      Todos sabían que era un riesgo, pero él lo vivía especialmente. Su padre era estricto, y no le iba a dar demasiadas oportunidades. No después de haberlo encontrado borracho en cenas importantes o con sus notas subiendo y bajando como en una montaña rusa.

 

      Cuando entró en la habitación apenas se dio cuenta de que había un papel escrito encima de su escritorio. Miró a Jehan, pero su compañero estaba metido entre las mantas medio dormido.

 

-       Siento no haberte esperado –balbuceó. Al menos había dejado la puerta abierta y una lámpara encendida para que no se diera un golpe.

-       ¿Has escrito tú esto? –le preguntó sosteniendo la hoja de papel en una mano.

-       No. Ah, se me olvidaba. Keating vino cuando estaba entrando, le dije que estabas en el baño. Menos mal que no nos pilló en el cuarto de Enjolras, aunque sospecho que no habría tomado medidas…

-       ¿Qué quería? –al pequeño poeta le gustaba demasiado hablar, incluso medio dormido.

-       Dijo que tenía algo que devolverte.

 

Grantaire se fijó en la cuidada caligrafía y leyó la primera línea.

 

“Todd Anderson”, ¿De qué me suena?-pensó para sí mismo. Dejó la hoja en la mesilla de noche mientras se desvestía, y con el pijama puesto se metió en la cama, escuchando a Prouvaire respirar plácidamente. Simplemente leyó.

 

_Soñamos días de mañana_

_Que nunca llegan_

_Soñamos una gloria_

_Que no deseamos_

_Soñamos un nuevo día_

_Cuando ese día ya ha llegado_

_Huimos de una batalla_

_En la que deberíamos pelear_

_Y sin embargo dormimos_

_Esperamos la llamada_

_Sin adelantarnos a ella_

_Basamos nuestras esperanzas en un futuro_

_Cuando el futuro no es más que vanos proyectos_

_Soñamos con una sabiduría_

_Que evitamos cada día_

_Llamamos a un salvador_

_Cuando la salvación está en nuestras manos_

_Y sin embargo dormimos_

_Y sin embargo rezamos_

_Y sin embargo tenemos miedo._

_Todd Anderson CDLPM_

      Grantaire dobló la hoja y la dejó en el primer cajón, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Keating había querido enviarle un mensaje y entonces recordó quién era Todd.

      Todd no creía en sí mismo, pero aprendió a creer en otras personas, en lo que la poesía o la libertad le daban. Él era Todd.

 

      Claro que estaría allí la noche siguiente.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

      El día siguiente los encontró tan atareados en el plan maestro que pasó rápido como un parpadeo. Sólo Jehan le preguntó a Grantaire si se uniría a ellos antes de salir de la habitación y este se limitó a asentir sin palabras. Enjolras no tuvo tiempo de rogarle otra vez que apareciera, pero sonrió cuando Courfeyrac le llevó las portadas hechas a mano con fotos superpuestas. Parecía que sabía quién las había diseñado. El mismo dueño de las fotografías, probablemente.

      Marius siguió algo nervioso, pero emocionado, ensayando en el espejo lo que le iba a contar a Cosette. A veces su ánimo decaía y se arrastraba gritándole a Courfeyrac que Valjean no le dejaría volver a su casa si le expulsaban.

      Courfeyrac le recordó que Valjean había sido pobre y que tenía algunas causas abiertas por ser demasiado generoso y no aceptar siempre a buenas el trato de la ley con los más pobres. Cosette le había escrito en una carta que en las últimas semanas había matriculado al pequeño Gavroche, hermano de Éponine en un internado en Inglaterra para que su padre no lo buscara para sus fechorías. Seguramente Valjean entendería mejor las motivaciones de Marius que su abuelo.

 

      Cuando las luces de la residencia se apagaron, los chicos salieron de sus cuartos en parejas y por turnos hacia el punto de reunión en el hall del edificio principal. Combeferre había trucado las alarmas y Courfeyrac había encerrado a los perros con comida. El camino fue silencioso, incluso se obligó a los muchachos a caminar con calcetines para evitar ruido de pisadas.

      Cuando llegaron, Enjolras ya estaba allí, al haber pertenecido al primer turno, con rollos de papel enormes decorados y llenos de emblemas en letras grandes y de colores fuertes. Tal y como se había hablado durante el día, algunos terminarían el trabajo mientras otros pegaban las pancartas con sumo cuidado a las paredes del hall, entre los trofeos.

      Había sido idea de Jehan que entre ellas pudieran escribir pequeños poemas en la pared y pintar motivos que hicieran que sus compañeros las leyeran. Enjolras no era partícipe de ensuciar las paredes, ya que respetaba la institución y sólo deseaba expresar sus opiniones anónimamente, pero decidió que aquella idea no iba en contra de la estética del edificio, sino que lo haría más bonito y los chicos ganarían cultura. De todos modos, sospechaba que no durarían demasiado.

      El líder terminaba los murales y les daba el visto bueno mientras Bahorel y Combeferre, que eran los más altos, ponían el pegamento que habían robado del taller de tecnología y los pegaban con sumo cuidado. Jehan permanecía embelesado escribiendo alrededor de los lugares elegidos. Courfeyrac vigilaba mientras el resto terminaban los trabajos.

      Enjolras se quedó mirando la pared. La perspectiva era algo extraña, ya que no habían conseguido demasiadas linternas en tan poco tiempo, pero sabía que a la luz del sol brillaría. Cogió un pincel y se dispuso a decorar los poemas que Jehan regalaba entre los muros. No notó una mano grande, pero hábil atrapando la brocha entre sus dedos y rozando así los suyos mientras se la quitaba.

-       Grantaire, has venido –susurró, aunque no quiso que la sorpresa alterara el ambiente de silencio sepulcral.

Enjolras notó que su amigo también susurraba y que para hablarle sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oreja, su cadera casi encajada en su cintura, rodeándolo. Mentiría si dijera que no le ponía nervioso. Probablemente no podría  hablar con claridad ni siquiera para mentir.

-       Ya te lo dije, Apolo –un escalofrío recorrió su espina hasta su cintura-. Además, no podía fiarme de vuestra vena artística. Lo ibais a dejar todo lleno de soles y árboles que parecen nubes.

-       ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé dibujar nada más? –podía sentir una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Por dios, estaba flirteando descaradamente, a oscuras y con susurros.

-       Déjamelo a mí –Enjolras era un dios del autocontrol, pero se iba a empalmar si esa voz seguía susurrando en su oído -. Me gusta hacerlo.

 

      Grantaire tomó el pincel y el pequeño set de pinturas que habían llevado y Enjolras volvió a los murales, metiendo prisa para que acabaran cuanto antes y nadie sospechara que no estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo tranquilamente.

 

      Cuando estuvieron acabados, Enjolras mandó a los chicos que ya no tenían trabajo de vuelta, ya que sería más escandaloso si volvían todos juntos. El líder se quedó junto a Courfeyrac que seguía vigilando. Combeferre y Bahorel colgaban los últimos pliegos y Grantaire terminaba los dibujos.

 

      De pronto, un ruido vibró a lo lejos haciendo que los chicos se asustaran.

 

-       Son los perros –susurró Courfeyrac muy cerca de Enjolras -. Se debe haber acabado la comida justo cuando volvían.

         No parecía nervioso. Enjolras no podía contener las piernas, ¿y si los pillaban? Él se sentiría orgulloso, pero no habría servido para nada y todos acabarían expulsados.

-       No pueden levantar al conserje, y no quiero ni pensar en Javert.

-       Voy a calmarlos –Enjolras quiso pararlo.

-       Courf no –el chico ya caminaba hacia el oscuro pasillo sin linterna, de modo que no pudo hacer nada.

 

      Enjolras le hizo un gesto a Combeferre, que había terminado y observaba su obra con orgullo. Grantaire seguía engullido por sus dibujos, con la única ayuda de una pequeña linterna. Parecía ajeno al nerviosismo y la tensión que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

 

-       Nosotros nos vamos –dijo Bahorel cogiendo a Combeferre de la manga del pijama y casi arrastrándolo a la puerta de los dormitorios, aunque con un sigilo que Enjolras no le conocía.

 

Enjolras se acercó a Grantaire y le dio un suave toque en el hombro.

 

-       Vamos, R. Es peligroso.

-       Estoy acabando –parecía tan concentrado. Enjolras sólo lo había visto así cuando intentaba hacer una foto perfecta, y su amigo no era el mismo.

 

      Le intrigaba tanto como le daba rabia. Se moriría por ver esa cara cada día, en clases, en el comedor, se dormiría pensando en ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo recibía cinismo y ganas de discutir.

 

      ¿Cómo iba a creer a Grantaire cuando le decía que creía en él si siempre estaba dispuesto a sacarle de quicio? Pero luego, luego podía verlo mirándole de reojo, y se negaba a pensar en el significado de aquello porque…porque estaba mal.

 

      No es que Enjolras negara la homosexualidad o que un hombre se sintiera atraído por otro. Había leído demasiados libros como para pensar que era algo tan común que vivía entre ellos, aunque escondida por culpa de las leyes y la gente de mente cerrada. Simplemente, se había propuesto que su estancia en Wignan fuera sólo un camino para entrar en la universidad y cambiar el mundo. No podía distraerse de ese punto en el horizonte.

 

Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Grantaire ya había terminado y lo miraba indeciso.

 

-       Lo siento –dijo. Su amigo le tapó la boca para escuchar mejor. Parecía alerta.

-       Oigo pasos –su tono fue casi inaudible.

 

      El moreno lo arrastró del brazo por todo el hall, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, aunque parecían sigilosos, como si pretendieran pillarles sin que se dieran cuenta. No tenían tiempo para volver a sus respectivas habitaciones sin que les vieran, de modo que Grantaire abrió una pequeña puerta de madera y ambos entraron.

      Era una especie de armario de mantenimiento. Olía a amoniaco y a polvo y era tan pequeño que los dos chicos estaban casi abrazados temiendo tirar algo si se movían.

      Enjolras sentía la respiración de Grantaire muy cerca de su cara e intentaba calmarse para que el bombeo de su corazón no lo delatara. El miedo de ser descubiertos se apoderaba de él (con el agravante de haberse escondido con otro chico), pero había algo más y se debía a la cercanía del otro.

-       Menos mal que Combeferre lo ha recogido todo, ¿tienes el pincel?

Pudo ver como Grantaire asentía señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-       Pero tengo las manos manchadas, si nos encuentran van a saber…

-       Lo siento…

-       Deja de decir eso –su tono era amable. Grantaire no parecía enfadado ni triste. De hecho, podría estar disfrutando un poco su situación.

-       Me gusta –dijo de pronto. Se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Sabía que le pediría una explicación.

-       ¿El qué?

-       Ese tono de voz –Enjolras no balbuceaba. Hablaba con claridad casi cristalina. Pero siempre había estado en su zona de confort, y ahora era incapaz de controlar nada. Eso lo desmontaba-. Tu cara cuando pintas, o cuando haces fotos, cuando recitas. Tiene esa luz que me gustaría ver siempre.

 

¿En serio estaba diciendo esas estupideces? Bajó la mirada sin recordar que en realidad estaban a oscuras y que Grantaire ya había notado la vergüenza en su voz.

-       Y a mí me gusta cuando pareces vulnerable, humano, imperfecto como los demás. Me siento más cerca de ti.

         Grantaire no se refería a nada físico, pero Enjolras no quería volver a hablar de su autoestima porque, ¿Y si podía hacerle creer en sí mismo con actos en vez de palabras? Ya sabía perfectamente las cosas que le hacían feliz. Decidió que quería ese juego, que quería saltar por el precipicio.

-       Creo que nunca has estado más cerca de mí en tu vida –el tono era irónico, la sonrisa  fue premeditada e inundó su voz.

 

      Enjolras no se alejó. Se acercó más todavía, respirando el mismo aire, sus pestañas casi rozándose.

 

-       Lo estuve –susurró Grantaire antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

 

      El beso fue como el primero, pero Enjolras no se alejó, y Grantaire sintió las fuerzas para no hacerlo. Esta vez se hizo profundo e íntimo, y ninguno sabía como hacerlo pero se dejaron llevar con las manos en las cinturas y en el pelo. Fundidos en ese pequeño espacio que ya no existía.

      Incluso con los labios separados ellos seguían juntos, como el pegamento que sostenía sus murales de protesta, perdidos en unos ojos que apenas veían. Enjolras dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Grantaire quería reconfortarle, quería que se sintiera seguro.

-       Yo, bueno…

-       R, la semana que viene es la fiesta de Navidad –dijo de carrerilla, aunque en voz baja. Es verdad, ya estaban entrando en Diciembre -. Los chicos de último curso pueden traer pareja de fuera. Lo sé porque Marius no ha dejado de decirlo y…-le rodeó el cuello con las manos con total naturalidad. Su tono era esperanzador, como el que utilizaba cuando hablaba del progreso-. No voy a ir con nadie, y si tú quieres…bueno en realidad iríamos como si no tuviéramos pareja, pero podríamos ir juntos.

-       ¿Me estás invitando al baile? –Grantaire no podía ocultar la sorpresa. Quizás había alzado demasiado su voz.

-       Lo sé, me estoy pareciendo peligrosamente a Pontmercy en estos momentos pero…

 

      Grantaire no lo dejó acabar. Acarició sus brazos que seguían en sus hombros y le dio un suave beso en los labios, fugaz e incrédulo, como si Enjolras hubiera salido de su estupor y no fuera a aceptarlo.

-       Si, si, claro que sí…

 

      Enjolras iba a decir algo, pero habían olvidado que los pasos seguían acercándose y una mano agarraba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

      Probablemente no hubiera fiesta de Navidad, ni prueba de acceso a la universidad. Quién sabe si ganarían algún azote.

-       ¿Pero qué..?

-       ¡Courfeyrac! –gritaron a la vez. El chico los miró burlón dejándolos ciegos con una de las linternas.

-       ¿Os estabais enrollando en un armario? –el muy…

 

Enjolras se apresuró a separarse de Grantaire y a ponerse bien la ropa.

-       Nos estábamos escondiendo. Oímos pasos.

-       Porque os estaba buscando. Jehan está hecho un manojo de nervios y Ferre está dando vueltas por la habitación, él me dio la linterna.

-       Que podrías quitar de mis ojos, muchas gracias.

-       Perdón, R. –no parecía para nada arrepentido- . Los perros dejaron de ladrar,  pero al no veros…

-       Has hecho bien. Vamos –Enjolras volvió a su postura de liderazgo y se alejó de ese aspecto avergonzado y vulnerable. Grantaire se preguntaba si mantendría su invitación por la mañana mientras les seguía en silencio.

Fue el primero en entrar en su habitación. Mirando por última vez a Enjolras antes de que se alejara.

 

Courfeyrac se metió en la siguiente, dejando al líder solo. Su cuarto estaba al final del pasillo.

-       Mañana hablamos –murmuró en un tono burlón.

-       No hay nada de qué hablar – escupió Enjolras como respuesta -. Y da gracias que todo haya salido bien.

 

      Enjolras cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió. Combeferre pensó que era por el plan o por la adrenalina, pero al menos se quedó tranquilo porque aquello significaba que había ido bien.

Ninguno había visto la sombra negra que se ocultaba tras una columna cuando volvían. 


	11. Un tiempo para ser feliz y otro para ser valiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurre una fiesta con sorpresas, invitaciones que no se pierden y confesiones que no se dicen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser el último pero estaba quedando muy largo. Queda el epílogo.
> 
> Este trozo pretendía emocionar a lo "Oh Capitán mi capitán" pero yo que sé, hace calor xDD

      El sol descubrió las paredes del hall de la academia envueltas en pancartas reivindicativas de colores llamativos y cantos de poesía en letra cursiva que los alumnos no pudieron ignorar.  Los propios autores se pararon a admirar su trabajo en un silencio anónimo.

      Cuando Enjolras caminó junto a su obra para ir a clase, su corazón se ensanchó y sintió el orgullo de un padre. Leyó uno de los versos que Grantaire había decorado con flores y pájaros que volaban hacia el techo, con tanto realismo que parecían alcanzar una libertad falsa.

 

             _“La felicidad que sentimos al amar no está forzosa­mente unida a un amor feliz.  
Es necesidad de amor._

_Ser todavía, allí donde ya no nos queda más que ese «todavía» por vivir.”_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Javert se quedó encerrado en su despacho, incapaz de afrontar su propio fracaso y dejando que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. El bedel le había avisado que no sería fácil arrancar los murales, pues estaban pegados a la pared con pegamento líquido, y no simplemente colgados y la poesía necesitaría algo de pintura nueva.

             Esas ideas llegarían a los chicos. Para la hora del almuerzo la mayoría  admiraría a los compañeros que se atrevieron a engañar y desobedecer las leyes del colegio, y puede que por la tarde ya hubiera imitadores. Javert llevaba años intentando educar a jóvenes de buena familia y sabía cuan manejables podían llegar a ser. Necesitaba saber quién se atrevía a desatar tal huracán, qué jóvenes podrían ser tan inteligentes y a la vez tan altaneros.

 

             No podía ser casualidad que “la voz del pueblo” se hubiera gestado tras la llegada de Keating y el director recordó las recomendaciones que venían con el nuevo profesor de literatura. Lo acompañaba la polémica y él no quiso que aquello lo condicionara. Les daba tanto prestigio tener a un profesor americano estudiante de Oxford en el centro, que aquello lo cegó.

 

             Se estaba abstrayendo de la realidad cuando escuchó a su secretaria tocar a la puerta con delicadeza y asomar la cabeza por el pequeño espacio para llamarle.

-       Señor, un alumno quiere verle.

Javert hizo un gesto y un chico alto y bello de ojos penetrantes entró en el despacho.

-       Ahh, Montparnasse. No voy a quitarle las horas de castigo. Ya sabe lo que hizo –el chico precisamente pasaba demasiado tiempo en el despacho del director, aunque nunca voluntariamente.

-       ¿Y si le dijera que tengo algo, que anoche vi algo?

-       ¿Me está chantajeando? –vociferó con rectitud, los puños apoyados en su mesa de nogal.

-       Usted lo necesita Javert. Es hora de acabar con todo esto. Sabe que les seguirán y empezarán a plantearse si su modo de educar no es rancio y pasado.

-       ¿Y por qué delatarles? Usted ya piensa que nuestro modo de educar es rancio y pasado.

-       Porque necesito sobrevivir. Al menos hasta Junio. Sabe que lo que yo hago sólo me trae consecuencias a mí, pero no quiere lidiar con una revolución.

-       ¿Qué quiere? –acabó diciendo. Estaba verdaderamente desesperado.

-       Me quitará las horas de castigo y las de servicio.

-       Le quitaré las de servicio y algunas de castigo. No puedo arriesgarme a que los profesores no le vean por el aula.

-       Contaba con ello, señor –su tono burlón ocultaba la educación de la palabra-. Anoche, Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Grantaire volvieron a las habitaciones a hurtadillas a altas horas de la madrugada. Los escuché cuchichear. Dijeron que “todo había salido bien”

-       Enjolras. Lo sabía. Debí haber eliminado el club de debate hace tiempo.

-       Fue inteligente al mantenerlo dominado. Evitó que el crío se revelara. Qué casualidad que todo ese grupo vaya a clase de Keating, ¿no cree? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-       No voy a expulsarlos. Quedarán como unos mártires ante sus compañeros y no podría aguantar tantos imitadores. Al menos estos han sido originales. Esperaré a la fiesta, delante de sus padres y sus acompañantes y su humillación será tal que nadie se atreverá a seguirles.

-       Me parece bien. No le mentiré, me da igual. Ya sabe a lo que se ha comprometido –recalcó el muchacho mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su rostro. Se levantó y Javert empezó a pensar en el castigo.

-       Ah, si me ha mentido o traiciona a este colegio le pondré tantas horas de servicio que sus padres no le reconocerán –advirtió. Montparnasse siguió sonriendo.

-       Que suerte que también contara con eso, señor.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      El resto de la semana pasó rápido entre exámenes y preparativos. El bedel se encargó de arrancar las pancartas, como todos habían anticipado, pero dejó la poesía y los dibujos por falta de tiempo ante la fiesta, lo que hizo muy feliz a Jehan.

       Las clases de Keating siguieron siendo aburridas, aunque el profesor se permitía la licencia de leer un pequeño poema al terminar de hablar de historia y métrica, y a veces les guiñaba el ojo, cómplice.

      Enjolras estaba nervioso. Sabía que habían sido cuidadosos, pero le extrañaba que Javert no hubiera iniciado una investigación ni tan siguiera hubiera hecho registros. Era raro, pero todos se empeñaban en decirle que era porque se acercaba la Navidad y Javert era un hombre al que le gustaba aparentar, y más en la fiesta en la que muchos padres e invitados se reunían tras los muros de la academia.

 

      Además, bueno, él también estaba algo ocupado, y no es que los exámenes le preocuparan demasiado.

      El sábado de la fiesta, Enjolras se encontró frente a su armario, pensando. Todavía se arrepentía de haber dejado que sus palabras escaparan antes de pensarlo. Había pasado de sentir cierta tolerancia por el cínico, a curiosidad, palpitaciones, deseo… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba claro que se le daba mejor organizar protestas que citas. Era un hombre de palabra, así que no le fallaría.

      Lo de vestirse era ya otro cantar. Menos mal que tenía el mejor compañero que pudiera desear.

-       Ponte una camisa blanca y una chaqueta, sobrio y elegante sin que piense que te has molestado.

-       Gracias, Ferre –Enjolras comenzó a sacar la chaqueta y la camisa con sumo cuidado, como si le diera miedo que el momento llegara.

-       Enjolras, sólo es un amigo, sólo un chico. No es una causa ni nada que tengas que salvar, sólo trátalo como lo que es, y no te preocupes.

 

Su mejor amigo siempre sabía lo que debía decir.

 

-       ¿Y tú que harás? Sé que dije…podemos ir todos juntos.

-       Nos veremos allí –Combeferre puso una mano sobre su hombro para confortarle-. Ahora ve a su puerta. Yo he quedado con Jehan, así que espera cinco minutos y nos veremos allí. Así caminaréis solos. Marius ha invitado a Cosette y Courf a Éponine, creo que va a llorar si no aparece. Y sorpresa, Joly y Bossuet van a ir con la hija de la cocinera.

-       ¿Los dos?

-       Eso parece.

 

      Enjolras sonrió cuando se vestía y vio como su amigo abandonaba la habitación minutos después. Cuando sintió que estaba preparado, salió de su cuarto y fue al que el fotógrafo compartía con el poeta. No había terminado de llamar cuando Grantaire abrió la puerta.

 

      Estaba sonriendo y realmente valía la pena verle así.

 

-       Hola –saludó.

-       Hola –Enjolras estaba nervioso, pero intentó ocultarlo - ¿Sabías que vendría?

-       Si, confío en ti, pero eso ya lo sabes –Grantaire también parecía algo tímido.

 

¡Por dios si sólo era una estúpida fiesta!

-       Siento…no nos hemos visto en toda la semana.

-       Sé lo que significan los exámenes para ti, Apolo. No te preocupes.

 

      Caminaron hacia el comedor donde algunos padres (los que querían) habían acudido a dar una sorpresa a sus hijos. Algunos chicos estaban tan contentos que se echaron a llorar, aunque ese no era el caso para el club. Sólo los padres de Jehan habían acudido y Enjolras sabía que se debía a que eran escritores liberales que ponían nerviosos a los demás tutores estrictos, y ellos aprovechaban para dejarse ver cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Enjolras los admiraba. Habían conseguido tener más dinero que todas esas familias juntas de manera merecida y no se escondían.

      Grantaire ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de mirar. Sabía que su padre no acudiría.

      Enjolras le acarició el brazo con disimulo, dándole su apoyo. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía al ser ignorado, pero el sentimiento que había creado aquello en él era muy diferente.

 

      Aprovecharon que Keating se acercaba a hablar con los Prouvaire como si los conociera de toda la vida para reunirse en el centro. Era raro verles vestidos a todos de gala y cada uno a su manera, sin uniformes.

-       Tus padres son geniales! –dijo Enjolras, a lo que Jehan se sonrojó.

-       Me han preguntado si he venido con Ferre, pero creo que se referían a “venir, venir”

-       Los míos sólo me han mandado medicinas, y porque saben que es la época de gripe –contestó Joly algo preocupado, uno de sus brazos enredado al de una morena sonriente que mantenía a Bossuet cerca con el que tenía libre.

-       ¿Y los tortolitos?

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      Marius se miraba los zapatos mientras empujaba con la punta cada piedra que se cruzaba en su camino. Estaban empezando a estar cubiertos de polvo cuando Courfeyrac lo cogió del brazo y lo miró con cara comprensiva, y Marius se relajó. Al menos su mejor amigo estaba allí con él.

-       Al menos tú tienes más posibilidades de que venga, yo… -le dijo.

-       Eponine vendrá.

-       Entonces también lo hará Cosette y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además, tendría que estar loca para venir. La última vez que nos vimos le grité.

-       Y le leíste un poema.

      A veces quería contárselo todo, pero otras sabía que Marius vivía mejor en la ignorancia, sin saber por qué Éponine se comportaba como lo hacía. Courfeyrac estaba seguro de que no disfrutaría igual de Cosette si lo supiera.

 

      Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y Courfeyrac tuvo que mirar al frente. Cosette parecía un ángel vestido de blanco y con el pelo recogido, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa, pero eclipsante. Puede que Marius fuera exagerado y  pueril, pero esa muchacha valía todos sus afectos. Éponine caminaba detrás, algo insegura, con el pelo suelto, aunque arreglado y un vestido blanco más sencillo. Mientras Marius esperaba a Cosette con los ojos vidriosos y fijos, Courfeyrac corrió sonriendo.

-       ¡Has venido! Pensaba que habrías roto mi invitación mientras te reías de ella.

-       Bueno, puede que haya escuchado a aquel chico idiota que me hizo un poema y me haya dado cuenta de que tiene razón –el chico levantó las cejas con una sonrisa confiada-, pero sólo un poco, no quiero que se acostumbre.

 

      Courfeyrac la cogió de la mano mientras Marius hacia lo propio con Cosette y los cuatro entraron al comedor divisando a sus amigos en grupos separados cerca de la comida o en el centro de la pista.

 

      Grantaire le llevó una limonada a Enjolras.

-       ¿Por qué? –murmuró.

-       ¿Por qué no hay alcohol en la fiesta? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-       No. Porque me invitaste –sus ojos lo escudriñaban buscando una respuesta. El rubio tenía que ser cuidadoso.

-       Porque quise, sabes que siempre hago las cosas por impulsos.

-       Y sin embargo lo planeas todo –añadió con un tono sarcástico. Enjolras rió.

-       Si, bueno, pero tú me cogiste por sorpresa.

-       Eso suena mucho como yo.

-       Me gusta hablar contigo así –dijo de pronto- ¿No te das cuenta? He pasado de discutir todo lo que pensabas a compartir todo lo que me gusta de ti. Estos últimos días, desde que el club empezó y leíste para mí, supongo que ví algo.

-       ¿Tiene que ver con la primera vez que te besé? Porque eyy, puede que sea bueno.

Enjolras enrojeció, pero la sonrisa seguí allí.

-       Puede, pero supongo que desde que me enseñaste tus fotos me di cuenta de que si sólo te aceptaba, si aceptaba todo lo que tenías que ofrecer en vez de intentar cambiarte, podrías ser más feliz. Que puede que lo que buscaras fuera un poco de aceptación.

Grantaire se acercó a su oído y las manos de Enjolras temblaron, a punto de tirar su vaso al suelo.

-       Buscaba tu aceptación, Apolo. Buscaba que tú me vieras como un igual.

-       Somos iguales, R. No me glorifiques, por favor…- sus ojos eran brillantes, pero no de ira sino de súplica.

 

      Quería decirle que lo admiraba, pero que por encima de todo lo quería de un modo que aún no podía comprender. Que pensaba en esos ojos, en las sonrisas que parecían reservadas sólo para él, en las lágrimas que sólo su enfado podía hacer brotar. Que pensaba en todo lo que rodeaba a su persona, sus dedos al pintar, sus ojos al mirar por el objetivo, su voz, y un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago. El mismo nudo que se estaba apoderando de su garganta en ese momento. Grantaire lo miró y no tuvo que decir nada. Había preocupación en su mirada, pero también cariño. Acarició sus nudillos con un dedo, como si quisiera calmar a la bestia que se peleaba en su interior.

 

      La música de fondo se fue apagando, y Javert subió al pequeño escenario improvisado a dar su ya conocido discurso de Navidad sobre la rectitud y los valores de la academia Wignan. Todos los años daba un discurso tan parecido, que los alumnos lo reproducían luego en sus habitaciones, imitando incluso su voz ronca y grave. Esta vez no fue distinto y los padres miraron orgullosos a sus hijos, que levantaban los hombros ante las palabras del director.

      Aquella noche, sin embargo, tras la típica adoración a los valores rectos, hubo un punto de inflexión. El tono estaba cambiando.

-       Pero a todas esas ovejas negras que se atrevan a ensuciar los valores de los que hablo, a poner en duda la utilidad de la rectitud y la educación, se les castigará por intentar convertir a jóvenes inocentes en terroristas libertinos.

 

      ¿En serio, terroristas? Enjolras apretó los nudillos hasta que se quedaron blancos. Esperaba un golpe en cualquier instante. No sabía si delante de todos o una vez que estuvieran en privado, pero estaba claro que Javert sabía más de lo que habían intuido durante esa semana.

 

-       Me compunge tener que sancionar a muchachos de mi propia escuela. Chicos con notas excelentes que por tener el pensamiento cándido de las almas jóvenes se dejan llevar al descontrol y la anarquía, pero creo que está en mi deber señalar a aquellos descarriados igual que señalo a los mejores de su promoción. Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Grantaire acérquense!

 

      Los aludidos se miraron. ¿Por qué ellos entre todos los demás? Enjolras miró a Grantaire y se acercó a Javert, haciéndoles una señal a los otros para que no se movieran. Había sido su idea, él era el líder.

 

-       ¿Y puedo saber de qué se nos acusa? –si había algo que se le daba bien era mostrarse orgulloso y altivo.

-       Tengo pruebas de que ustedes son los fundadores de “la voz del pueblo” –algunos padres cuchichearon-. Ya he informado al consejo y he mandado cartas a sus padres explicando en qué consistía su ofensa.

-       Una revista no tiene el poder de ofender. Si hubiera guardado un ejemplar sabría que sólo intentaba debatir, algo que no podemos hacer en persona.

-       Porque son niños –contestó Javert, que seguía un palmo por encima de Enjolras, el tono de voz igualmente aumentado-. Llenaron las paredes de consignas que van en contra de las leyes de esta escuela. No puedo creer que haya leído el manual.

-       Por eso mismo, lo he leído y no estoy de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera nos deja opinar y ha convertido el club de debate en su espectáculo particular.

 

      Algunas señoras se taparon la boca ante la insolencia del chico que se había atrevido a ponerse delante de todos los demás, padres y alumnos.

 

-       Pretendía avergonzarles, pero veo que no tienen vergüenza. No me queda otra. No pienso dejar que corrompa a los chicos.

-       Pues ya sabe lo que hacer. Ha sido idea mía, yo he sido el autor. Si ha tenido noticia de otros es por las promesas que les hice. Ellos no se han corrompido.

 

      La admiración creció entre los miembros del club. Enjolras no se amedrentó. Su voz no tembló y sus manos se movían, gráciles, con seguridad. Se iba a sacrificar por los demás. Era el mártir que aceptaría toda la culpa. No iban a dejarle.

 

-       Si piensas, Apolo, que te vas a llevar todo el mérito –una voz sarcástica se distinguió entre los murmullos de la gente. Grantaire caminaba entre los bultos hacia el lado de Enjolras, sin dejar de mirar a Javert-. Mías eran las fotos de la maravillosa primera impresión y míos son los dibujos que adornan sus paredes incluso esta noche. Son difíciles de eliminar lo sé.

-       Grantaire.

-       No iba a perderme el espectáculo –susurró en voz baja más para Enjolras que para los presentes.

-       Señor –una voz clara y calmada ocupó el salón a continuación-. Sé que no se ha mencionado mi nombre, pero no me gustaría que otro se llevara el crédito de mis letras. Yo escribí los poemas de la pared. No creo que nadie más lo hubiera hecho- Jehan miró a sus padres que mostraban una media sonrisa en su cara de sorpresa.

-       ¡Yo sobrealimenté a los perros del bedel! –Courfeyrac corrió hacia sus amigos llevado por su incondicional alegría.

-       ¡Yo colgué los murales!- gritaron Bahorel y Combeferre a la vez.

 

Cosette y Éponine se miraron tapándose la boca para no reír. Marius soltó la mano de su invitada y caminó hacia sus amigos. Los chicos se habían arremolinado ante Javert.

 

-       Yo imprimí la primera tirada. Fuimos a la ciudad y le mentí, director Javert. Somos un equipo. Nadie es más culpable que cualquier otro –al terminar miró a Cosette avergonzado y la chica le lanzó un beso que hizo que casi se desmayara.

-       Muchachos –la voz del profesor Keating resonó entre el escándalo de la multitud.


	12. Moraleja del adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despedirse es como volver, pero volver habiendo aprendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito!! Al menos creo que ha cumplido lo que pretendía, aunque de no haber tenido que irme lo podría haber alargado y haber profundizado en relaciones, probablemente, pero es la primera vez, no quería abusar.

      Keating llevaba una hora en el despacho de Javert. Después de que hubiera tomado la palabra y con todo el escándalo, el director había suspendido la fiesta muy a su pesar y se había disculpado con los progenitores presentes, que seguían con sus hijos en la intimidad.

      El club de los poetas muertos, sin embargo, esperaba un veredicto que no llegaba. Enjolras se sentía frustrado. Había desconfiado de Keating y ahora éste se ponía por delante en las acusaciones frente a Javert.

      Sentado en un banco en el pasillo junto a Grantaire, con Courfeyrac enfrente (después de haber acompañado a Eponine hasta donde Valjean las había recogido a ella y Cosette), quiso deshacerse de esas estúpidas ropas, pero no quería marcharse sin ver a Keating.

-       Gracias por el apoyo –murmuró.

Courfeyrac levantó la cabeza y Grantaire le cogió la mano. Era curioso lo táctil que se volvía el cínico cuando lo situación lo requería.

-       Si caemos, caemos todos.

      Los demás fueron llegando. Primero Combeferre, con las gafas casi caídas y gotas de sudor en la frente, después Jehan tras despedirse de sus padres, Bossuet y Joly sin su cita. Así en apenas diez minutos, el pasillo estaba atestado de chicos ocupando los bancos, el suelo o apoyados en la pared. Incluso algunos alumnos que no pertenecían el club se acercaron, muchos por curiosidad, otros por respeto a su profesor.

      Keating abandonó el despacho unos minutos después, sólo, Javert ni siquiera se atrevió a acompañarlo. Su semblante era serio, pero contenido. Pasó por delante de los muchachos haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza hacia su habitación.

-       ¡Señor! –Enjolras se levantó y corrió tras él.

-       Enjolras

-       ¿Qué ha pasado?

      El hombre lo miró. Tenía la mirada que él había ganado años atrás. Esos ojos brillantes dispuestos a cambiar el mundo. Keating pensó que esta vez podía ser distinto y que no tendría que sentirse culpable por haber intentado liberar las almas de sus alumnos.

      Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no había sido culpa suya.

-       De todas formas, quería retirarme a escribir –dijo sin mirarle.

-       No, míreme, Jhon –puede que se estuviera tomando una licencia que no debía, pero sabía que con Keating no debía preocuparse-. La culpa es mía. ¿Lo han expulsado, verdad?

-       Fui bastante sincero con el director Javert. Fui sincero con ustedes cuando les dije que las palabras podían cambiar el mundo, ¿Cree que las suyas esta noche no lo han hecho?

 

      Enjolras pensó en cómo había reaccionado ante la humillación de Javert. Con fuego en su interior, pero en el fondo de su alma recordaba también las palabras que le había dicho a Grantaire y como habían hecho que el chico sonriera. De verdad tenía ese poder.

 

-       ¿Pero cree que aprendí todo eso en la calle? –Keating le hizo volver al suelo-. Fui a Oxford y enseñé en América. No quiero quitarles esa oportunidad. También fui sincero cuando les dije que revelarse no significaba acabar con todos sus sueños, que aún tienen tiempo.

-       Entonces, ¿Qué habría hecho en mi lugar? –Esta vez Keating sí que lo miró a los ojos.

-       Probablemente no habría sido tan educado –sonrió-. Me recuerda a alguien, pero ya sabe lo que dicen: “Quién cuando es joven no es un idealista es que no tiene corazón y quién lo sigue siendo cuando envejece, no tiene cabeza”. No cambie, simplemente aprenda cuándo puede utilizar su poder.

-       Entonces, ¿ahora qué? -¿le estaba diciendo Keating que se rindiera? Le estaba diciendo que siguiera con sus ideas, pero sin sacarlas demasiado a la luz.

-       Gradúese, escoja una buena universidad con los estudios que requiere y cree un grupo activista contra todo lo que le venga en gana, déle la lata a los adultos, pero sea uno primero. Gradúese. No lo tire todo por la borda. Recite poemas, enamórese y se dará cuenta de que la vida tiene millones de posibilidades.

 

             Había un resquicio de ilusión en sus palabras, como si Keating supiera que el tiempo de hacer todas aquellas cosas se le escapaba. Y Enjolras lo abrazó en nombre de todos los poetas muertos en aquella noche de Diciembre.

 

-       Ya le he dicho que quiero escribir –murmuró Keating casi ahogado por los brazos del joven- y es lo mejor. Tengo mucho que contar.

 

      Keating le dio una palmada y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

Enjolras se vio rodeado de sus amigos, que le habían permitido intimidad hasta ese momento. Le preguntaban qué había pasado y él les explicó la verdad sobre Keating, que era el hombre más valiente y sincero que había conocido y que les había obligado a graduarse, a todos.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      El veintiuno de Diciembre los chicos abandonaron Wignan con sus maletas llanas de ropa para dos semanas y las luces de Navidad evidentes en cada calle de París. Algunos llevaban entre las mudas una amonestación que debían enseñar a sus padres, aunque se sentían más livianos, como si la libertad de pensar les hiciera volar.

      El abuelo de Marius había llegado con su cochero.

-       Pontmercy –Courfeyrac le tendió la mano y su amigo la tomó sonriendo.

-       He pensado que podrías venir a cenar un día a casa de Valjean. Que podríamos ir los dos esta vez.

-       No podría perderme como le pides la mano de su hija al viejo.

-       No voy a…sólo quiero que sepa que quiero salir con su hija, y que mis intenciones son buenas –Marius se sonrojó-. Además, está claro que quieres venir para robarle un beso a Éponine.

-       Necesito sacos de muérdago para eso, amigo.

 

Ambos se abrazaron y se despidieron, aceptando los pequeños poemas de Navidad que Jehan les iba dando a cada uno antes de subir a sus respectivos coches.

-       Pensaremos en ti mientras los leemos –le dijo Courfeyrac sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

 

             Los padres de Enjolras habían mandado a su chófer particular. Algo que ya tenía asumido. Iba a subir al coche cuando Grantaire lo abordó.

-       Espera, Apolo.

-       Te he dicho que no me llames…

El chico le tendió un papel envuelto en un lazo de color esmeralda. Enjolras lo abrió y descubrió una foto de todos sus amigos con Keating antes de que se marchara. En la foto Grantaire estaba a su lado, sujetándolo por la cintura con disimulo.

-       Cuando volvamos…-empezó a decir mientras la miraba. Sólo iban a ser vacaciones, pero ya los echaba de menos, y lo peor es que Keating no volvería en Enero.

-       Cuando volvamos te invitaré a salir, pero de verdad, y te robaré besos en la biblioteca –susurró Grantaire para que el conductor no se enterara, aunque parecía absorto en colocarse bien el traje-. Piénsalo.

-       Eres imposible.

-       Lo sé, y lo mejor de todo es que soy lo bastante cínico como para creer que no puedo cambiarme.

      Enjolras lo abrazó y con él a su sonrisa sardónica que empezaba a nacer contra su cuello. Después, sus labios acariciaron su oído, Grantaire recitó.

_“Tú crees en el ron del café,_  
en los presagios, y crees en el juego;  
yo no creo más que en tus ojos azulados.  
   
 Y tan profunda es mi fe  
y tanto eres para mí,  
que no vivo más que para ti.

_Que sólo creo en ti.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. No sé las opiniones que tenéis, pero viendo que ha habido gente que ha llegado al final me conformo, quiere decir algo.  
> Es mi primera vez en ambos fandoms y he elegido algo un tanto engorroso, pero me ha encantado buscar poemas y ensayar un poco con ciertas formas de hablar más educadas.
> 
> Un beso a todos!!


End file.
